Advanced Techniques
by Meemegmeeshell
Summary: Santana Lopez the 2nd best trauma surgeon in the country, Brittany S. Pierce is an aspiring Broadway dancer, what will happen when, "Shots fired, Shots fired" yells Officer Noah Puckerman as he looks at the 55 inch monitor with signaling circles flashing about. It's W 43rd and 7TH Ave! The dispatch is made and several squad cars rush to the scene.
1. Prologue

A/N I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This story is completely fictional.

Prologue 

"Shots fired, Shots fired" yells Officer Noah Puckerman as he looks at the 55 inch monitor with signaling circles flashing about. It's W 43rd and 7TH Ave! The dispatch is made and several squad cars rush to the scene.

Rachel and Brittany decided since it was such a nice day in the city they would walk to Belasco Theatre for their auditions. It's been a long road for the two; they both are Julliard graduates and aspiring for their moment on Broadway. Brittany has a diploma and a degree in the Dance Division of Fine Arts. Rachel also has her degree in Music and Dramatic Arts. This will be an audition for a small show "Murphy's Writers". It's a musical about a room of writers who have a great idea for a television show, and ultimately destroy its own doing.

It's a loud pop, and another, pop, pop, pop, Brittany flinches, then freezes. She see's Rachel from the corner of her eye, fall to the ground. She then looks ahead(about 500 yards) and see's 5 men start running, she glances back a black SUV flying by them with fire gleaming from there tinted windows. It's a drive by shooting. Brittany closes her eyes, all of this happening in a matter of seconds, she thinks "oh god" grabbing at her body (which is numb from shock) to check if she's hit. She's not and reaches down to help Rachel up, except when she grabs her arm, Rachel doesn't move. Brittany rolls her over and blood is gushing from her head and from what she can see her stomach since Rachel has her arm around it. Brittany without thinking scoops her up and starts running…Except she falls, and falls hard.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brittany opens her eyes, and blinks a few times as the light is so, so bright she can't seem to focus. She tries to sit up and winces as she gets a sharp pain in her left temple. She lays there, still not adjusted to the light and turns slightly to the right. She sees a bed with a familiar looking woman in it, Rachel, oh my, it's Rachel… Gauze wrapped around her forehead, wires coming from what seems like everywhere on her body. A purple, black-bluish toned stomach is reveal with blood stained gauze covering which looks like two bullet holes as a the nurse, no not a nurse, a surgeon places a clean dressing on the wound. Brittany closes her eyes again letting out a deep sigh, Rachel is alive, she's alive…

After only a few minutes, (that feels like 3 hours) she opens her eyes again when she hears voices. It's a raspy, mysterious tone, but also beautiful, Brittany wonders how she can feel all of this with just a voice. She turns her attention to where the voice is coming from and bright blue eyes lock tight into deep dark brown. Brown eyes never losing contact with blue are coming closer to her. She thinks she is saying something, suddenly she can't hear anything, all she can do is see, and she sees a beautiful woman with long mocha hair, slightly curled, tanned skin, and those brown eyes, god those eyes. The woman grabs Brittany's hand, she feels instant heat, and a softness in her touch, she is checking her pulse (it sure starts to move fast with her touch) and the bandage on her forehead. Brittany thinks to herself "I have a bandage on my forehead? Was I shot?" "OH NO!"" I'm sh, shh, shhh, SHOT? She screams!" Tanned hands immediately brush and pet curly long locks out of the girls face, calming her almost instantly. The blond gasps, and feels darkness come over her, she breathes out" you're beautiful" and falls into a deep slumber.

A male intern walked into the room about 7 minutes later holding 2 cups of coffee, and handed one to the woman with the deep dark brown eyes, and long mocha hair(who was still stroking the blonds locks gently), "here you go Dr. Lopez!, It's you favorite a Pumpkin Spice Latte, and yes it's from Quinn's place, he grinned! Her best friend Quinn's place, there is nothing like it; she started off in a small town of Lima, Ohio and has now been franchised all over the country. Quinn decided when Dr. Santana Lopez was moving to New York as a trauma surgeon for Saint Luke's Hospital she would come too since a building across the street was for sale. Quinn also wanted to be as close as possible to her best friend as she had just completed 4 years in Afghanistan, and never knowing when deployment may hit again. "Thanks Blaine!" Awh, Blaine, he was her trauma intern who knew every movement, every thought, and every quirky thing she did while in the operating room. Like how she needed (since Santana was tiny) to rest her arm on a stack of towels to get the perfect angle into a head trauma, well not just a stack of towels, 8 to be exact. It was his precision with the little things that pushed him ahead of all the other interns, and Dr. Lopez did not hesitate to assign him to her service.

"Did something, happen, t, tto, too the blond? Blaine stuttered. Santana quickly dropped her hand from the blond locks and starting walking out of the room with Blaine. "Oh, no, she just started to panic a little, she has been in and out for an hour now." I want her vitals checked on every half hour and to be paged immediately when she wakes up again. Blaine marked the orders, "and for the brunette, he asked, "she'll be out for a few hours, keep changing the dressing every hour, we have to get a hold of this bleeding, I know we fixed her up right, it's just this bleeding, it should have eased up a little by now. "Okay see you in bit; I am going to see Puck (Officer Puckerman) to see if we can an ID on these two.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks meemegmeeshell

Chapter Three

Brittany's head bangs off the bathroom door, "uh , mmh, uh, as she is swarmed by kisses, then she moans as the kiss turns deeper and deeper. Clothes' flying everywhere leaving the two naked Brittany is pinned up against the door her legs wrapped around a brown eyed Latina. Grinding, and grinding the pace has been set as hands start to wander over each others bodies. Santana's hands grab Brittany's tight ass as her hips start rolling up and down. "God you are so fucking hot" F-ff-fuck", breathed out Santana as she slid her fingers over wet folds, and slowly entered the ready blonde with two fingers. Brittany's back arched and the Latina's fingers glided deeper inside her, holding inside as the she adjusted, then started pumping in and out. Her touch burns tingling through your body causing you to shiver even at the thought. She moans loudly as (you surprise her by your flexibility) you slowly start moving your fingers through her aching sex, parting wet, sticky folds and building up a heat of passion inside both your bodies.

"So…fucking…good" you whisper against her ear, as you both continue pumping fingers, rocking hips, and moaning uncontrollably to each other, Santana rolls her head back, mocha hair brushing back over her shoulder( the sight is enough to throw her over the edge) as deep moans escapes your lips, you feel her throbbing sex ,harder and harder and the desperation in her eyes as she watches you unravel, not once, not, twice, but waves of orgasms pulsing through your body. You've never felt this good, and you know you will always want more. At the moment your eyes connect she's gone, trembling, screaming your name as waves of pleasure hitting her and you simultaneously, and in this moment, like never before, it's not just sex, or fucking, it's love, and a tear trickles down her eye as you both kiss each other gently while your bodies fall limp.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Dr. Lopez looks down as she is about to leave to meet up with Officer Puckerman at the crime scene and begins to run down the halls of St. Lukes hospital to room 808. "What's happening" she yells to Blaine, who runs into her at the door. "Well you told me to page you when she wakes up, but, well she isn't awake but her body is moving in ah, um, ehh, ways, and certain ways "he whispers. Santana is perplexed, "you said 911" she husked. "I know, just look, look at her" Blaine begged. The Latina gasped, "Holy Fuck!""Get out of here right now, and guard the door, that's an order!"

There was the blonde still with no name, sleeping, and deep sleeping, with her body moving in a way that was both beautiful and shocking. She was dreaming, but not just any dream, the blonde was having a sex dream, and Santana thought from the looks of it, a damn good one. Santana knew better then to try and wake someone up from their dreams, as her time in Afghanistan proved it would only hurt, not help, the person, as the Latina felt dreams hold meaning, so whatever the meaning was it needed to be expressed so the person can feel relief even if they don't remember it.

Brittany wakes up to see brown eyes looking deep into hers, except their bodies (fully clothed) aren't conformed into one another against the bathroom door. The Latina is standing over her, not inside her. Brittany goes to speak but a loud ringing pierces through her head and ears, she starts breathing erratically, Dr. Lopez grabs out for her hand clasping their fingers together almost instantly the blonde's breathing slows and she begins to calm down, squeezing the tanned hand tighter and tighter in hers. Santana softly whispers "you're okay, you're okay" and starts stroking blond locks until once again Brittany has fallen asleep. The Latina stays there for the next 15 minutes, until a knock at the door jolts her out of a trance. Turns out to be nothing, so she takes a seat in the recliner next to Brittany's bed, and begins to think to herself, why is she so connected to this girl, she doesn't even know her, and would never be like is with any other patients, except she felt like she had to protect the blonde girl, and be there to take care of her.

Santana finds herself trying to retrace the footsteps of the blonde and brunette girl, leaving Blaine in charge. She comes across the pool of blood from Rachel's shooting and follows the trail to where Brittany took her fall, again looking into another pool of blood almost double the size. The mere thought makes Santana quiver, and surprises even herself at her reaction. Puck comes up from behind her with a skinny man, dressed to the hilt, and watery green eyes. "Is it…them…oh…god…they..oh.." he holds up a picture of the blonde and brunette women acting out a dance number. The Latina's mouth drops open at the sight of the blonde, god was she gorgeous, as for the brunette, she thought, eh, only troll comes to mind, no that's not nice, what's my problem, she's probably not that bad… Dr. Lopez answers, "yes I am sorry, but it is them, (the man falls to his knees) "fuck why them" ..o h Brittany's.. .ssooo sweet and nice and ugh Rachel, she's a..ah. my best friend. Puck and Santana pick the man up and ask him his name. "It's Kurt, Kurt Hummel and they are my roommates and best friends" still sobbing… "Okay Kurt, Santana says, come with me to the hospital so we can contact the families", Kurt follows, and quietly breathers out please tell me there alive, please." "Yes, but that's all I can say, they are both still unable to have any visitors at the moment." With the girl's identities about to be made, Kurt heads to the hospital with Officer Puckerman and Dr. Santana Lopez.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks meemegmeeshell

Rating NC-17

Chapter 3

"Turn to the right", "Yes, That's him," gasped Will. "Okay, thank you Mr. Schuester." The officers leave the line up room, and walk Schuester down the hall to the Office of Sue Sylvester. Once the witness is left with Captain Sylvester, the officer's head to the interrogation room to question the suspect. There sat a skinny, shaggy blonde haired man, smug and refusing to answer any questions. His arrogance pushing on the last nerve of Detective Motta, the now prime suspect, Samuel Evans had a history of trolling on younger women, and several mister misdemeanors, requested his lawyer.

After several hours of integrations, Sam Evans has only confessed to being hired by a 2nd party to take out the up and coming star Rachel Barbara Berry. At this time he was only paid half to take out Rachel, and receives the rest when the job was complete. Brittany's details have still been in the works, but Evans was proud that his work also injured the blonde, only making her an easier target for when her time comes. At this comment Detective Motta leaves the smug blonde with Sergeant Detective Shannon Bieste. As Motta was shutting the door, she hears a loud bang; Bieste has kicked the chair out from underneath an arrogant Evans, and he falls hard to the concrete floor. With that, the door shuts leaving Bieste to her work.

Dr. Lopez who assists the NYPD at times has a great working relationship with all law enforcement. She receives a call from Captain Sylvester regarding the new information. Two officers are immediately put on detail to room 808 and several around the entire floor. Sam Evans may be the responsible for what happened, but they were positive who ever ordered the hit was going to make sure the job was complete. Dr. Lopez had been busy with trauma after trauma all day, leaving Blaine to check on the women occupying room 808, there has been no change for the last 2 days. Blaine is returning to the office and catches Kurt crouched down against the wall with his hands covering his face. Blaine reaches down to the trembling man to help him up, instead he pulls his arm away forcefully and starts a fast pace walk down the hall, Blaine doesn't let him go that easy, catching up and making him look deep into his brown eyes. I can see you are very upset, is there anything you want to talk about?" "Well, I am just really worried about them! Are they going to be okay? Why did this happen? This is the last thing I needed right now. There is just so much going on."

"Well, all I can really tell you right now is we are working to control the bleeding. Your friend Brittany seems like she will make a very good recovery. Your friend Rachel well, has a few more serious injuries, so we will have to keep monitoring her to get more information.""Well, as long as they are alive I guess I'm relieved. It's the first good news I had all week. I recently found out my father has liver cancer, and he is all I have. I lost my mother when I was very young and growing up without her has been so difficult. I cannot lose him now too. I already had to break it off with my past boyfriend Adam for cheating on me. My life has not been easy."

"Hmm, you just had a bad breakup too? I just got out of a relationship to with my ex-boyfriend Sebastian. Turns out he just was with me because he was impressed with this job and knew I would be making money to support him. He didn't love me. I heard him tell that to his other boyfriend on the phone. I know how it feels. "WHAT? That is crazy. You seem like such a great guy and you are definitely easy on the eyes. I can't believe anyone could not be attracted to you.""Well, look at you! You dress so amazingly and your hair is perfect. And although I barely saw much of it, I can tell you have an incredible smile."

"Why don't we talk about other things we like about each other over at the coffee lounge?""Okay, well I will check back in with Dr. Lopez and my break should be coming up in about an hour. So I will see you then! Meet me by the Janitors closet just down the hall.""Okay can't wait. Thanks..umm..What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Blaine."

*1 hour later

"Kurt? Kurt? Where are you? I hope he didn't stand me up. I told him to meet me here by this janitor-"(and right as he tries to finish his thoughts, an arm comes out of the door and pulls him inside) "We both have been hurt before. I know how much it sucks. But I can tell from talking with you today, you will never hurt me. And I have been thinking about this moment since I met you. I don't care if we just met."(they exchange a forceful kiss) "Are you sure you are okay with this Kurt? I don't want to rush things. I really do like you.""Take off your shirt; whispers Kurt, we can talk later."

Kurt pins Blaine up against the wall and drags his hands down his chest. With each crevice in between Blaine's abs, Kurt's heart races faster. Kurt starts biting his lips as he reaches lower and lower down his stomach. Blaine stops him. Just for a second to take off Kurt's shirt too, Blaine starts kissing Kurt in return. He starts with a steamy make out session, but slowly moves down to his neck. "sto-o-oop-"Kurt muttered, "I have a business meeting to go to tomorrow"."It's okay, I'll go lower" Blaine replied.

His lips dragged down Kurt's body, inch by inch until he came to the pants. He looked up at Kurt to make sure it was okay, and with that split second of eye contact he knew he was ready. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's khakis and immediately pulled down his briefs. Behind it revealing a massive cock that sprung out, Blaine couldn't wait to get his mouth around it. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's balls, and Kurt began letting out little moans. He kept them in his hands as he crawled back up his body to keep making out. Then as they kept kissing, Blaine's hand migrated right onto the shaft. He started stroking his dick, slowly, to make sure he could make this moment last.

Kurt was getting really loud, letting out loud moans and biting his lip. Blaine whispered "try to be quiet" into Kurt's ear as he moved down back to his cock and put his mouth around it. They made eye contact again, this time though, Kurt couldn't keep his eyes open. He threw his head back in pleasure as Blaine started sucking on his rock hard dick. It by far was the best blowjob Kurt ever got, and it really was making him feel better. Blaine was really into it, going all the way down to the base of his dick, and slowly bringing his mouth to the tip, only to repeat the action. Blaine started to do this faster and faster. "oh, god, I'm gonna cum! " Kurt let out quietly. Blaine immediately stopped and went back to his ear.

"Not just yet", he whispered.

Blaine then pulled off the rest of his clothes, also revealing a massive dick, and began to kiss Kurt again. The closet was full of blankets and towels for the patients, so Blaine threw them onto the ground to make it a comfortable place to lie. And they rolled around on top of each other, grinding and pushing their hard cocks onto each other. It was Kurt's turn to ease Blaine. Kurt wrapped his thumb and two fingers around the base of Blaine's dick and began to suck him off. He would meet at the middle of his cock with his hand and mouth going opposite ways.

Blaine's legs were tightening, all of his muscles were tensing up, and he let out a loud UGHH. Kurt knew Blaine was already close and wasn't ready to stop either. Quickly, Kurt stopped sucking on it and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open and slid it onto Blaine's dick. He made sure it got lubed up and Kurt began to slowly descend upon his rock solid cock. Once it was all the way in Kurt began to move up and down. He loved the feeling of his thick dick inside him, it made Kurt even harder. Blaine was in disbelief that this was all happening, to him, with such a sexy guy. He tried to keep his eyes open to make himself believe it was real, but it felt to amazing his eyes kept shutting.

Kurt leaned down, still having his hard cock in him, and started to kiss Blaine. Blaine then rolled over on top of him and stuck his dick in between his perfectly tight ass cheeks. He grabbed them and squeezed them letting out little moans as he bit his lip. He smacked his ass and then started going really fast as he held up Kurt's legs. Kurt couldn't believe how amazing it felt. It was such a crazy feeling. He knew that this was the best sex he ever had, as cum projected from his dick all over his own stomach. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself." ""don't be sorry," replied Blaine" I can't help this either. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and took off the condom, barely touched himself for even a few seconds before Kurt was drenched in both of their semen. They grabbed the towels and began to clean up, and shared one more amazing kiss.

Then, after that very kiss, something happened that made both of their hearts/and jaws drop…

"Code Blue, Code Blue" rang out over the intercom system of the hospital, "Code Blue, Room 808 all available personal to respond". "Oh my god, no, cried Kurt as he and Blaine ran into the room, except it was only Rachel, still sleeping. Blaine ran down to the other hallway only to see Dr. Lopez kneeling on the end the gurney, the blonde beneath her(receiving CPR) with several other staff pushing them quickly down the hall to the elevator. Blaine yelled, "Dr. Lopez, wh..whha..what happened?" Santana quickly, turns her head to Blaine, stating with a straight pissed off glare, "where the fuck were you?" At that, the elevator opens, and they descend to the operation room, leaving Blaine to stand there…alone… looking down at his watch…his break was over an hour ago.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There is a high pitched sound, followed by, Bzzt, Bzzt, a pale perfectly toned stomach, and well proportioned chest heave in the air, then quickly back down, "Charge to 300", "charging paddles to 300", "clear" (high pitched noise again) Bzzt, Bzzt", Dr. Lopez puts the paddles down on the blond again, desperately trying to keep her alive to while still in route to the operating room. The elevator dings, and a wide eyed Asian woman yells, "we have a rhythm, we have a rhythm" with that, Brittany is rushed into surgery.

Santana quickly scrubs in while Brittany is being prepped, she looks to her left, and stares at the man next to her, it's her father, the a well renowned neurosurgeon, who will be heading the operation, "please, we have to save her", Dr. Philip Lopez answers calmly, "I will do my very best Santana." Without question both surgeons head into the operating room.

Meanwhile, it appears that Sam Evans has somehow posted 2 million dollars bail, from an anonymous source, and is now free until his hearing date. Captain Sylvester has undercover stake out stints set up, and also plain clothed officers guarding the entire hospital. Sam Evans has left everyone he has come in contact with on edge, and his body language screams snake. Sylvester also has another idea (she is well known for watching a lot of tv in her office, and has used cliche techniques in the past) to have undercover officers, pose as Brittany and Rachel in there hospital beds, Thus, moving the women to a different floor in hopes that Sam Evans will try and get to them, ensuring his capture.

The orders are finalized and implemented a within 2 hours.

Dr. Santana Lopez asks the Asian intern, Tina Cohen-Chang, "can you enlarge that image for me… right there, as she points to a fast flowing bleeder, and "more suction now!"

Santana's father notices that every time his daughter speaks, the patient's brain activity spikes, even with immense trauma to it. (Brittany breathes into her newlywed wife's ear, "you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, she leans down, kisses the Latina pulling on her bottom lip, then poking her tongue around looking for acceptance to deepen the kiss, Santana smiles, willing letting her in. The two are dancing, to "Make you feel my love, by Adele", Santana with her arms around Brittany's waist and Brittany's tightly around her back, one had sliding up behind her neck. They kiss the entire song, never taking a break from each other's lips as the twirl around the dance floor, it's as though, no one else is in the room, just them, in love, and now married…)

It is without, fail, for the last 2 hours, the same thing, her voice, making the blondes brain twitch, and sometimes making both pause to insure they don't accidentally make a mistake. He can sense Santana also has picked up on this as she freezes every time it happens. One tiny, miniscule mistake at this point can end the blonde's life on the table.

Bright brown eyes look up to dark experienced ones, and her father nods, whispering, "you may do the honors" "The bleeding is now controlled, breathes, Dr. Santana Lopez as her father lets her place a tiny looking gauze pad on the last bleeder, as soon as the gauze is placed, an intern runs in requesting Santana for an incoming multiple traumas, a 4 car pileup.

After several hours of back to back surgery's Santana heads to her on call room and almost immediately falls asleep. She finds herself dreaming of the blonde, Brittany, and women she has never formally even met. A woman whose life she has now saved 3 times in a week, 2 of them being today. With Brittany straddling Santana, she uses both her hands to cup Santana's face, each holding there gaze into each other's eyes "I want you so bad."

"You said that already baby girl", let's put this into action, you can show me some of those "Advanced Techniques", They both giggled and began kissing slowly, Brittany dipping her head, capturing the doctor's lips with her own. The sensation of their bodies just being so close was just too much for them, both mouths began exploring each other intensely, at the same time she rolled her hips down, the moans escaping their mouths, unable to show any ounce of restraint Santana began raising her hips against the beautiful blonde, kissing becoming more intense as hands start roaming, ripping off clothes, revealing smooth, silky tan and pale skin… "Beep, Beep, and Beep"…You've got to be fucking kidding me, Santana, soaked in sweat, takes a deep breath, rolls off her little on call room bed, changes into another set of navy scrubs, quickly glances in the mirror at herself, and heads down the hallway.

As Dr. Lopez is heading toward the nurses station as she sees a blonde haired man heading towards room 808, she immediately starts running towards the man, who she recognizes from the case files, and the news, as Sam Evans. "That fucking snake, I'll kill him if he hurts her!" Santana reaches out and grabs the hood of Evans, and pulls him to the ground, he quickly kicks her and she stumbles forward, but is able to catch her balance, and not fall. Evans runs into the room and tries to grab at(who Santana thinks is Rachel) she kicks him behind his right knee, and he falls again, Santana then jumps on Evans, and straddles him, pulling his arms behind his back, two women suddenly jump out of the hospital beds, causing her to look at them and stop wrapping up Sam's arms(something her training would never let her do, but after operating for 2 days straight, and 1 hour of sleep, she slips up) he forcefully lunges his body upward, while turning and punching Santana in the face, knocking her to the floor." The two women immediately grab Evans as other officers rush into the room; Santana still lies on the floor, unconscious, not from the punch, but from hitting the back of her head off the floor. Santana was never given the order to have the women moved and have a potential trap set up; she sure did pay the price for two women she doesn't even know… As Evans is walking out cuffed, he wiggles himself enough room to give the unconscious Latina, two hard kicks to her ribcage; the officers tighten their grip and forcefully push Evans into the door, causing his nose to slowly bleed.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell

Chapter Five

Santana wakes up finding herself in her on call room with a massive headache, and Blaine trying to check out her injury, except she doesn't recognize its Blaine, she grabs his wrist and forearm, flipping his back to the floor. "Aww, dam….mmm…it, what the hell", cries Blaine, Santana quickly realizes who it is, and winces. She feels bad for a second, then says, "You deserved at least that, asshole! ""Santana, y..yo…you know I am so sorry", "well I'm not, fucking your new boy is not worth losing a life, and you had a job to do, don 't get me wrong there are times for it, but not when people's life are in our hands. Santana grabbed at her head, then her ribs in obvious confusion and pain, Blaine began to explain what happened, with that she tried to rush out the door, Blaine stopping her, "she's alright, she's safe, and she is alive because of you", the Latina stopped, Blaine let go of her arms, "I'll take you to her, just calm down." "Fine mumbled the angered doctor, "I will be having words with Sylvester and there is no stopping me", "agreed!"

Santana walk s into (room 324) the now private room of Brittany S. Pierce. The women each have private rooms, with guards of course, since both of their families have arrived in town to be with them. They were still limited in the time they could see the girls since they were in the intensive care unit. The blonde was still under heavy sedition, and would most likely be for a week or two, to help her brain heal. Blaine left, taking the families down to the café for drinks, leaving Santana alone with Brittany.

The Latina locked the door, then walked over to the peacefully sleeping beauty, or real life sleeping beauty, and began to stroke her straight blonde hair, turns out the girls sister had freshened her up just before they came down. God, even without the curls this girl is so beautiful, thought Santana. She began talking softly to the sleeping blonde, admitting how she had such strong unexplained feelings towards her, something she couldn't figure out, but couldn't stay away from. She knows there is a very good chance the blonde has a girl f..fr..boy…friend. The very thought makes her get a pain in the pit of her stomach. She shakes it off, and continues to talk to the girl. "I will do everything I can to keep you safe, and alive, I promise, no matter what your life looks like when you leave here." "Ugh, what is it about you, you have me being all emotional and crap."

Santana stops caressing the blonde's hair and grabs her hand, sitting in the chair next to her. She turns on the television and finds a music channel, she listens to sometimes to help fall asleep in the on call room, and closes her eyes as she sits back. After a few songs Santana is so relaxed, and without realizing where she is, she starts singing "take my breath away" by Jessica Simpson, suddenly she feels her hand being lightly squeezed, she stops singing and looks down, she sees and feels Brittany squeeze her hand again. Santana smiles, pushing blonde hair away from her face, still holding her other hand tightly in her left, and continues to sing, after the last note is sung, Brittany again squeezes her hand, but not lightly this time, harder, stronger, the sensation pierces though the Latina 's body like lightning. Is it possible they have a connection beyond the physical, it sure feels like it, but Santana is a doctor, she believes in the science and a factual reason for things. Is she experiencing things other people have talked about and she just blew off, or politely nodded. One wise old woman, yes of course, a wise old woman, told her, that one day she will understand, and when she does, not to fight it, but to go with it, let it guide her. Santana takes a deep gulp, leans down to the blonde, and whispers in her ear," I have to leave in a few minutes, but until then, I am going to hold you close…"

An hour later, and Blaine is knocking at the door, Santana gets up from lying next to the blonde and heads for the door. Blaine looks at her surprised, her eyes are lighter, and her body is not as tense as, well, as it always is, she looks back at him, "what", "oh nothing" he smiles, and she turns leaving the room.

Captain Sylvester snaps back, "it was your idiot interns job to tell you, not me", "bull shit woman" fires back the infuriated Latina, "you know I am right", "I am not the least bit scared of you as these other sorry excuses!" "Fine", no need to continue to go all Lima Heights on me any longer", and this "snix", dear god, keep her at bay, please." "I was at fault, and I apologize." Santana lets out a deep sigh, "thank you, and don't fuck around with me again!"

2 Weeks Later

"Lowering sedation now", directs, Dr. Santana Lopez. The blonde's eyes slowly blink several times, "Brittany, I am Dr. Santana Lopez, Blink once if you can feel this, Santana touches the blondes right hand with her left, Brittany's eyes widen, then blinks once, the Latina then draws a circle around her palm, while keeping eye contact with the blonde, and she blinks once again. A male voice comes from the other side of the bed, "Brittany can you count how many fingers I am holding up", Brittany starts to blinks frantically and her chest begins to rapidly heave up and down… "Brittany, Brittany", whispers Santana, "its okay, look at me, its okay, just look at me." The blonde looks over at her, "I am going to put you back under, it's okay", Brittany blinks once, and with that Santana slowly increases the medicine once again and the blonde is back asleep.

Rachel However, is being released, and will spend the next 2 weeks with her dads and several follow up appointments. She is sent with guards, and will have undercover operatives with her 24/7. Most people would hate all this attention, but to everyone's surprise at NYPD, she is loving it… even making demands like she is running the show.

The following week, Dr. Lopez is back in with Brittany, and going through there tests again, this time the results are great. Brittany is awake and responding with normal brain function. Surprised her first words are "Lord Tubbington", the doctors all look at one another in confusion, Dr, Lopez smiles, they follow her lead, smiling back at the blonde, and start to walk out of the room to go over all there information regarding Brittany's condition, Brittany reaches out and grabs Santana's arm, pulling her back. A willing Santana stops, letting the blonde guide her back , Brittany grabs her hand and strings their fingers together, looking into smitten brown eyes, she asks" are you my wife?"


	7. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell

Chapter Six

Just as Santana was going to answer the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen, a voice comes out from by the door, Santana's heart drops, "No, she's not your wife, you don't have one baby, but, you have me", it's a deep voice from a tiny man in a wheelchair, who has a perfectly groomed golden retriever alongside him. Santana immediately drops the blonde's hand and quickly steps away, as the puppy comes over to her bedside drowning her with kisses. "You must be the doctor everyone is talking about, saving my girl here, thank you so much, I don't know what I would if I ever lost her…", the wheelchair man expresses with tears in his eyes.

"Lexie would be so jealous if she knew you were cheating on her now Britt, giggled the man in the wheelchair. The Latina stood puzzled, "I'm soroorrry, who may I ask arreerrre you", Santana stuttered out. The man wheeled over to her holding out his hand, "I am Artie, Brittany is my best friend, I came all the way on from L.A. as soon as I was able. I stopped by her apartment to grab Lexie here, I was kind of worried when I found out it was only Kurt taking care of the place, I mean Lord Tubbington is…" Santana chimes in, "Lord Tubbington, this is a, umm, who is this", Artie laughs, oh hehe, that's her cat, Lord Tubbington and Lexie are her pride and joy!" "Oh and as I saying, yikes, Kurt taking care of animals, eww, just no, he's, umm, well, not the best at it…"

"I am going to be in town for the next month to help out and all, so Britt here can get back on track to following her dreams." Brittany who has been listening to their conversation clears her throat, having both of them look at her. She asks, "So, I'm single then", Artie laughs, "yeah Britt you are, you and I tried dating in high school, but we are better as friends, Lexie here however, has not liked any guy or girl you ever brought home." At this Santana's brow raises over her right eye, "guys and girls", she asks, "yeah Brittany smiles, I don't go for labels and all, I love people equally, as well as colors, I have always been open on dating men or women, I look at the person not the orientation. Both women smile at each other, while Artie is staring at them with a curious grin on his lips. Dr. Lopez tells them she will be back later, giving them some time to catch up.

About an hour later, "Beep, Beep, Beep, it's room 324, Dr. Lopez, throws her charts down and jogs to the blondes room, only to find Brittany yelling at the nurse, Tina, and a dietary aid. "Umm, did someone here page me," "yes s.. .sorry, stutters her intern Tina, "she is refusing to eat, and demanded she will only speak with you", "alright fine", huffs the doctor,"Brittany is something wrong", the Latina says in a soft voice, except Brittany doesn't answer her, she just looks up at her arms crossed, shaking her head, she turns her head slightly and rolls her dark blue eyes at Tina and staff, Santana takes the hint and asks them politely to leave the room. "Okay girl, Santana sits on the side of her bed, "what's up", "well" the blonde begins, all I want is Lucky Charms, that's all, is that too much to ask for, I mean I can't eat this stuff," she pulls a spoonful of clumpy terrible smelling oatmeal out of the bowl, "and they keep telling me, no, you have to eat it, you'll never get out of here if you don't eat, and blah, blah, blah", Santana is trying so hard not to laugh covering her mouth with her and hands, trying to block out the smell of disgusting, hospital style oatmeal, and he widening smile," what, are you smiling", are you laughing at me" giggles the blonde. Santana smiles, not laughing, smiling, you're just too…" she stops herself in fear, fear, because no matter what sort of unexplained feelings she has for this woman, Brittany is still her patient…"no I am not laughing, I will get you Lucky Charms", "what were you going to say, you stopped", asks Brittany, "oh it was nothing, sorry, brain freeze, haha, Santana covers, but knows the blonde doesn't believe her, but she lets it drop, and the Latina goes to get her Lucky Charms.

After a week of Santana bringing Brittany Lucky Charms for breakfast because it's one item the hospital doesn't exactly promote as healthy, and comfortable small talk, it's the last day and Brittany is being discharged. After going through all the technicalities and follow ups, it's time for Brittany to leave. She is however still staying at the apartment, with the same set up as Rachel. Dr. Lopez gives Brittany her business card and explains she can contact at anytime. "Soooo, I am no longer you patient huh?", "Nope, not now, you are almost all better," "I am so glad I am better, you were the bestest doctor I have ever met, best doctor ever!" Santana giggles, "thank you", good luck with everything", with that Brittany's family grabs the wheelchair and begins to roll her away, "wait, stop", Brittany yells as her mother turns her back around, her father chimes in" let's just get out of here already", Santana mouths," it's okay", and winks at her, Brittany frowns, locking eyes, until they wheel her away.

The next morning Santana is meeting with Detective Motta, for a coffee at Quinn's place, and going over the case files. Quinn notices that Santana does quite seem herself, she asks the Latina what's wrong, and to their surprise, she tells them. "I miss her, like really miss her, I can't stop thinking about her, I can't even explain it, I just…ugh… I don't know", the girls give each other and secret smile, and don't push it any farther with Santana, because they know she is the worst at feelings. They go back to case files and Quinn goes back behind the counter. Then suddenly, a tall pale skinned looking woman comes in dressed as Lady Gaga, with maybe, a shrimp or something as a sort of mask, but god, the tight black pants, and opening exposing perfectly toned abs, abs Santana has seen before…oh shit, abs I have seen before, the Latina thinks too herself. She jumps up from the table running, grabbing the women, and pulling her quickly into Quinn's office in the back. When they brush by Sugar, she starts to say, "Is that, oh my god, what the hell"; Detective Motta immediately picks up her phone livid and storms out of the coffee shop.

Santana closes and locks the office door, standing inches away from the ridiculous, but beautiful women, she snaps, "what are you doing here, and dressed like this, someone is trying to kill you, and how in the world did anyone not notice you're gone!" "The blonde responds, "please don't yell at me", Brittany removes her so called mask, and Santana's hearts literally drops to the floor, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just, I am afraid for you, someone it trying to kill you, and you're here, alone, and dressed like Lady Gaga", Brittany leans into Santana, "I needed to see you, I had to see you", the blondes forehead is now resting on Santana's , both have their eyes closed, the Latina tilts up a bit brushing her nose against Brittany's, the blonde leans down and captures the Latina's bottom lip, dragging it out slowly, before kissing her again, they part lips, but not distance, and both take a deep breath. "I know how you feel, I feel the same way, I really do, whispers Santana. They kiss again, and again, very gentle and slow, no tongue, just sweet innocent kisses. "I heard you, when I was asleep, I heard you, and I felt you, it was so strong, and warm, I remember everything you said, and the song, your voice is just amazing", Santana backs away, "you heard me, oh god", Brittany grabs both her hands and link them with hers, "I know what you mean, I feel it too, don't back away from me, please, Santana", begged the blonde. "You said you would hold me close, so hold me, please, Santana moves back to the blonde, locking eyes, then holding her, not too tight because for fucks sake she should be home, in a bed, and recovering. Brittany takes a heavy breath and closes her eyes. They stay like that for what feels like forever, Santana speaks first, "what does this all mean, like what are we doing", "I don't know, and I don't care, it just feels so right, before I met you, I was able to get along just fine, but now, it's like I don't work without you", Santana feels a tear drop hit her face, she looks up into the blondes hooded blue eyes, "don't cry, we'll figure it out, don't cry, she wipes away a tear with the pad of thumb and kisses Brittany again. The doctor feels the blonde getting weaker and tightens her grip around her, "we have to get you back home, you need to rest", Quinn knocks at the door, "Santana?" "They are here, and looking for her", "give me 5 okay", pleads Santana, "you got it; I'll give free small coffees.""Thanks girl, I owe you one!" Santana pushes the blonde's hair behind her ear, "it's time, and you need the rest", Brittany pulls the Latina in for a tight ass hug, and starts to say, "when will I, "Beep, Beep, Beep" , she looks into sad blue eyes, frowning because they both know they now both have to leave. Brittany turns her around pushing the Latina into the wall and puts her thigh right in between her legs, next to her core, pushing in hard on her, only covered my navy scrubs, "do you still, (Beep, Beep, Beep!) want me to leave?" "Beep, Beep, Beep"

"I do not want you to leave, but we have to, you are not safe here, and they need me", "can I call you later", "I would love that", Brittany grabs Santana's cell and punches in her digits, "I'll be waiting, the blonde says with a smile. They walk together; Santana brings Brittany to an awaiting Detective Motta, and two officers. "Smash, pop, pop, smash, pop, pop, pop, Santana turns and grabs Brittany wraps her up in her arms, turns her away from the gun shots, and flying glass, ducking behind the coffee counter, with the blonde underneath her, grabbing her ears and screaming in fear, she hears, pop, pop, pop, Sugar and the other officers firing back, the shooters are on foot, and keep firing, now pieces of the wooden coffee tables are flying along with glass, and anything in its way... Detective Motta, calls for back up and they start on foot after the shooters, not before, yelling, "Santana, are you alive, please answer me", "Awwwwwwwwwwhhhhaaawwaaaaaaaa aaa", boom, Santana looks and almost faints, there is a pool of blood forming right next to her, and blonde hair, blood and blonde hair…


	8. Chapter 7

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell

Chapter Seven

_"Over here, over here, hurry, hurry, please Jones, hurry… And then she was gone, blown to bits, right in front of Santana, a second longer, and she is dead too, except while Santana is running to the waiting Army Caiman vehicle, carrying the body of a wounded soldier, Mercedes gets shot falling forward, she pushes Santana, simultaneously triggering a grenade trap. Santana and the soldier roll under the waiting vehicle giving them immediate protection. _

_The two women formed a very strong bond, spending holidays with each other's families, and singing duets in some hole in the wall joint when they got free time, they just shared everything together, even promising to dabble in some song writing when they got out, their voices went perfect together. Santana still goes to see Mercedes' family sometimes sharing stories and what not, Although Santana was cleared medically and mentally, she does on occasion have flashbacks, and does suffer PTSD, from the incident. She has received several awards for her bravery and courage_, dedicating them to Mercedes.

"Santana, Santana", yells Brittany, waving her hands and shaking the Latina's shoulders, "please, what's going on, god, why can't you hear me?" Brittany then gently touches her face, leaving her hand on her cheek for a long moment; Santana blinks at her touch, and is back, back in a shattered coffee shop with her best friend lying on the floor blood soaking through her clothes, and flowing from her side. "Your friend, you have to save her", Santana slides over to Quinn, she has a faint pulse and loosing blood fast and then there's Brittany the target of the attack, her two blondes in imminent danger.

Santana wraps Brittany's jacket around Quinn's wound, picking her up, they head out the back door and towards the hospital. Once in the emergency room, Blaine is paged and gets Quinn into operating room. Santana takes Brittany to her on call room. She and Blaine are the only two who have keys. "Please stay here until I get back, don't leave for any reason, everything you'll ever need is in here. I have to go operate on Quinn", the doctors eyes start to well up with tears, Brittany wipes one away, and whispers, "I am so sorry, this is all my fault", Santana cups her chin and quiets her with a kiss, "no it's not, it's whoever is trying to kill you, not you!" "I will be back as soon as I can."

Back at police head quarters, Puckerman has been making some progress with computer Intel Michael Chang. There have been multiple leads on suspects and Chang found a money trail from a bank account in L.A. to Sam Evans. However he is still trying to hack into the system to get the goods. Captain Sylvester has put together a task force consisting of 7 officers, detectives, and such. The lead of the task force is Emma Pillsbury. She, like Chang, is very computer oriented, and has impeccable organization skills, not to mention a little, no a lot, on the OCD side of the spectrum. The Captain and Emma don't ever see eye to eye, but both respect each other's work, and know they are the best at what they do.

Captain Sylvester calls a staff meeting for later that night, expressing the new leads in L.A. with the bank account and introduces the special task force. With Evens being bailed out on 2 million dollars, connections in L.A., and a bounty out on 2 women in musical theater, this case is starting to look much larger than just a hit on the two women. Just as Emma was about to speak, comes a sound like a firework is exploding the night sky, "boom, boom, boom", shortly following the boom's is a thick cloud of white smoke, chaos occurs, officers aren't running out of the conference room, they are instead trying to save each other. It was a small explosion, but still and explosion, with tear gas to follow. The precinct is put on immediate lock down, and officers are making their way out. As the gas started to clear, glass everywhere, Puckerman notices a brick by the window. It has a note attached to it.

"I have got the wheelchair boy, and no, he is not the one I want, I want PIERCE, you can't hide her forever, I'll find her, just as I did Berry! Oh yes, that's right my friends, I FOUND HER! You have got 2 days to come up with her, or I'll send you "wheels" here piece by piece!"

The officers at the crime scene and hospital are put on high alert and asked to stay in their respected areas at this time. The undercover officer's with Rachel is surprised at the ransom note, mostly because Rachel is with them right now, visiting Quinn in the hospital.

Quinn's operation went well, Blaine could have done the whole procedure himself as it was a clear though in through, except Dr. Lopez would not let anyone operate on Quinn, only her, and she did remarkable work. However, Quinn did lose a significant amount of blood, and that's a major concern. She is being closely monitored by Blaine and Tina.

After an annoying amount of time and bickering, the guards assigned to Quinn's room reluctantly let Ms. Rachel Berry in to see her when Blaine and Tina make their checks. They explain to Rachel, that the short haired blonde needs her rest and not to wake her up. That does not do any good as Rachel is already over by Quinn, "why is she yellow", and lightly pulling on her left shoulder. "Quinn, Quinn, wake up, wake up, I am Rachel Barbra Berry, and I am here to see you, so you must WAKE UP, shouts the brunette. Tina immediately goes to grab Rachel and pull her out of the room, except Quinn's eyes are now open, and tearing from the obvious pain. Rachel shakes her arm from Tina's grip and stays by Quinn, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for you getting shot", I didn't mean to put you in danger." Blaine rolls his eyes at the brunette, "You don't even know her Rachel," he snaps, Rachel continues on as he doesn't even exist and begins to speak to Quinn again, "I brought you some flowers, I will go put them in water", Quinn gives Rachel a side smile, and slightly nods her head. Just as Rachel was coming out of the bathroom with the water pitcher and 2 dozen daffodils in it, she is stopped in her tracks as Officer Noah Puckerman comes running in the room. "Whoa, way too many people in here Quinn needs to rest she is only out of surgery a few hours now." "Please 4 minutes, just 4 minutes", plead Puckerman.

"2 minutes", snaps Rachel, "I am here to see her". "Why are you even here, they know where you're staying, t,th, they sent a ransom and claimed they found you", stuttered the officer. "What, I don't think so; I have been under remarkable care, as you know I am a celebrity. "Rachel I am serious, whoever is doing this has Brittany's friend Artie, and wants her in exchange." "Now please, go with your guards so they can get you somewhere safe." "No, you can have 2 minutes, but I will be at the door, then it's my turn", Rachel husked. "Neither of you should be here", reminded Tina, with that they gave the officer 2 minutes with Quinn. Rachel couldn't hear what he was saying to Quinn, as she watched from outside the glass window, but she did notice Quinn open her eyes to something he said as he held her hand. That was enough for Rachel, who came flying in, in almost what looked like a jealous rage, "times up", snapped the brunette, and Puckerman left without giving it right back, which is something he never does, he always acts so cocky, but not today.

Once Santana was finished with Quinn's operation, she headed back up to her on call room. There was Brittany, sleeping on her bed, with no wires, n tubes, and only one bandage across her head; she was breath taking, blonde locks sprawled out over the pillow, and the other pillow tucked tightly in her arms. Santana went and lay down next to her, kicking off her shoes, throwing her phone and pager on the coffee table. Her heart is pounding out of her chest, as she is getting an overwhelming sensation over her body, just by being next to Brittany. Not even ten minutes later she is asleep too.

After a few minutes Brittany, still asleep, goes to roll over and bumps into someone, to her delight, its Santana, she lets go of the pillow she is holding and grabs on to the Latina. Pulling her tight, bodies conforming perfectly together, Brittany has never felt so safe, and can feel a type of energy she can't yet quite explain, but she loves it, and craves more. Santana feels Brittany grabbing for her and her body melts into the blondes touch, the Latina feels happy, safe, and most of all complete, yes complete, just like Brittany told her before, ever since they met, it's like her body, her mind, and her heart cannot function without Brittany. Comfort conformed and a sense of safety they fall asleep in each other's arms for a couple hours.

Brittany wakes up first, planting kisses on the doctors neck, then nibbling on her the bottom of her ear, Santana 's body quivers, as the feeling rushes down her body, it's like a electric shock to her system, every single time, without fail, the tiny place behind her ear, is just too much, she is losing control already. The Latina turns to Brittany and catching her lips, tongue searching for an entrance, she is granted; the kiss deepens, and with the deepened kiss comes lustful hands, Santana, still fighting for dominance, turns on top of Brittany as her long fingers explore all of the tanned body. Santana starts grinding down on the blonde, who is letting out small moans and whimpers as their sexes brush past each others, creating more and more friction. You're laying on top of Brittany, grinding her as she grinds back, you sync into a rhythm so easily, you both smile on each other's lips, before you are kissing her again, softly, tugging at her bottom lip. You tremble at the thought, which is, this is really happening, arousal surging through both bodies, delicate feelings of warm hands, and hot aggressive tongues, looks of adoration and trust, you want more, hips rolling over each others, she has one hand around your neck, and the other wandering down the side of your body slowly pulling your scrubs off your hips, lower and lower, your hand running up the front of her shirt, caressing her breasts. It's then you realize, this is really happening, it's not just another dream, you can't believe how real your dream actually was, Brittany is kissing every part of you she can reach, and you go retrieve your dominance in her mouth again, moaning louder as the kiss deepens again and again. She cups you at the space where your ass meets your leg, pulling you lower, it's sudden, and despite the instant turn-on, and super loud moan, you catch her, and hold her tight for a few minutes, the realization finally kicking in, Brittany, no matter how much they want each other, is not strong enough for this, her body is still healing, and Santana knows she needs to be responsible in the matter. Brittany is not giving up, pretending like she didn't have a weak spell at all, soft brown eyes connect with bright blue, "we'll have plenty of time to do that when you are all better", whispers the Latina, Brittany leans up and kisses Santana softly, "Okay, you promise? Can we still lie together?" "Yes and of course", Santana breathed…"Anything for you." After a little while of lingering soft kisses the women fall asleep, Brittany now laying on top of the doctor, perfectly blended bodies conformed as one, both unaware of what is happening in the outside world, or the continuous pages, texts and phone calls regarding the explosion, task force, Rachel's cover being blown, ransom note, Artie's kidnapping… And of all things Brittany is the fucking ransom.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites, I can feel the love, I am truly honored!

Chapter Eight

Santana's eyes flicker open, as she finds herself gasping for air, panicking, grabbing at her throat, her eyes now wide and fear ridden. Brittany who's body except her head is still on top of Santana, wakes, turns until she is looking down on the doctor, who is still gasping for air, Brittany cups her hands behind the back of Santana's neck by her ears, pressing her body down, "it's okay, it's okay, you can breathe, I got you", The Latina's eyes soften, locking into dark and concerned blue, her gasping slows, but doesn't stop, as she lowers her hands to the blondes hips. "Just breathe baby, just breathe", they stay in that position for about 10 minutes, each never losing eye contact with one another, finally Santana is breathing normal again, and Brittany lowers herself a bit grabbing the doctor in for a tight hug. Santana lets out a long breath, as she closes her eyes in the embrace. "I'm sorry, I..I. that happens sometimes", stuttered Santana. Brittany cups her chin, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, "it's alright, and you just scared me again."" 'Wait? What? Again? "Yeah Brittany breathes, back at the coffee shop, you like weren't there, I didn't know what to do, I tried shaking you, yelling your name, and nothing, I just caressed your cheek, because I had so many feelings, watching you, like you were in another place, then once I touched you, you were back, then just now, gasping for air, it was like you were gone again, panic in your eyes, I cannot bare to see you like that, it makes my heart hurt, and I need to hug you and keep whatever is causing that to go away", The blonde frowns, Santana catches her lips, forcing an opening, sliding her tongue along her lips, not looking for dominance, their tongues going back and forth, in a slow, soft, comforting manner. Brittany breaks the kiss, looking for a quick breath; they rest their heads on each other's foreheads, staring into each other's eyes.

Brittany whispers "what happened, why does this happen to you, It's breaking my heart Santana…", The Latina speaks, her voice shaky, because she never let's anyone see any type of weakness in her, and never talks about feelings, but it's different with Brittany, she doesn't feel the need to put up her walls and keep her away, instead she starts to tell her, "I am in the Army, I was in Afghanistan for 4 years"- she is cut off by someone frantically putting a key in the lock and opening the door…

'Holy shit, what the hell happened here!", shout's out Detective Bieste, who is now at Brittany's apartment, after they had not heard from the unit in charge of Brittany's safety, and after the frantic call from Detective Motta, she rushed over to the residence. Two officers had been killed, and several lay injured,

"Officers down, multiple officers down, need medical attention immediately."

Bieste demands into her radio unit, her and the officers who had arrived together start to help the injured and look for any clues. The latest information on Brittany was that she had left her apartment, and was looking for Dr. Lopez, who she found at the coffee shop, the coffee shop shattered into pieces. Dt. Motta had gone in pursuit of the shooters, with other officers; know the last thing she knew was Quinn, laying on the coffee shop floor bleeding. She also knew that Santana and Brittany came out of the office as the bullets were zooming in at them. She knew that her friend Dr. Lopez would take a bullet, protecting anyone, and especially this blonde woman she so openly had strong feelings for, she was updated that Dr. Lopez and Quinn were okay, with Santana actually performing the operation. But where was the blonde, not one person had the answer; well one person actually did, Santana, whom after the surgery has not been located.

All the units have now arrived at the apartment, and to their displeasure, Kurt, her roommate is unconscious on the bathroom floor, but still had a faint pulse, he was beaten, beaten to where at first he was unrecognizable, they has also been wound on this back, near his kidney's that looked as if came from a serrated knife. Not a second later a CSI officer comes into show Dt. Bieste a knife, bagged and sealed as evidence, nodding Bieste is sure it's the one that had been used on Kurt. In the next room, the spare bedroom where Artie was staying, was his wheelchair, blood spattered all over, along with a trail leading to the bathroom. It appeared that Kurt had tried to stop the intruders and come to Artie's defense, getting stabbed in the process, ultimately being beaten in the bathroom. Then all the people at the scene freeze…

"All available units please respond to the precinct, an explosion has occurred in the 4th floor conference room, multiple injuries are being reported."

With this call coming in Bieste immediately knows there has to be a leak in the department, the case was assigned by a handpicked list, Sylvester chose herself, how did anyone outside the case know the meeting was to be held on the 4th floor.

Kurt is rushed to the hospital, an upon arrival he starts coding in the ambulance, the dispatch is informing to the emergency room, telling them they are bringing in stab, and brutally beaten victim, the call is heard throughout the hospital intercoms so all available staff can assist, Blaine leaves Quinn's room, and runs down to assist, as Dr. Lopez had Quinn's surgery, giving her a break, and leaving Tina to Quinn's immediate care and the rest of Santana's patients.

Blaine is dumbstruck as the body of Kurt is being rushed through the doors, his face is not the least recognizable, but it's his body, the body that he had learned every inch of just the other day, he feels a lump forming in his throat, and he cannot move, frozen still as the gurney goes flying by him in a flash…Blaine is bumped by an EMT as he is following the group pushing Kurt to the elevators, he then snaps out of and runs to the elevator in time.

Finally after long hours, the precinct, coffee shop, and apartment crime scenes are starting to clear up. The search now intensified to find Brittany S. Pierce and what were they going to do with one day left before the ransom was to be collected.

The door swings open forcefully making the women both jump. Even though she and Blaine have the only keys to get into the room, they were both startled, and still on top of one another. "Santana, my god, we've been trying to reach you for hours!" yells Tina in distress. "Oh, oh my, I didn't kn nn k kn, know you were with…wait is the Brittany?""Jesus Tina", snapped the doctor, "what do you want, and why on earth do you have Blaine's fucking key?", Tina quickly closed the door behind her and walked over to the coffee table handing Santana her phone and pager. Santana's face turned white as she started to read her messages. It was common for the Latina to get some sleep after several surgeries, and have others cover, she indeed need to sleep at some point. That's not what made her distinct color change; it had been the fact, which the woman, right behind, with pale arms wrapped around her leaning over her shoulder, reading the same message was, was set as a ransom, Brittany a ransom, not money, this was so perplex, and just plain messed up.

Santana's mind staring racing, as she is quite known to be an over thinker at times, well lots times, she thought why did they want her and not money, who could it be, and then the Latina gets a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and drops her head down in distress, what were they going to do to her? Santana was now pacing around the room with Tina and Brittany talking and reading though all the messages. She decides to call Sugar; from Tina's cell phone not her own to be discrete since one message stated a possible leak in the department.

Dr. Lopez confirms to Detective Motta that she is with Brittany and is safe. They also devise a plan for the ransom tomorrow, they will send in a lookalike to Brittany, this will help them decipher whoever is doing this will know the difference, resulting in whether they know the blonde in a personal manner or not. The double will be an undercover FBI agent with well skilled training for these types of situations. Santana then tells Sugar she is going to take Brittany to one of her houses, and hire a personal bodyguard. She will also be bringing Tina as well to care for Brittany as she is not 100% better just yet. "I will arrange for the helicopter to fly us to another hospital so it looks like a transfer of a life flight patient, and from there I will have a rented car under an alias take us to the house. I am not telling you which one just yet, oh and keep Lord Tubbington and Lexie at your place, and you better find that leak fast!" Santana ends her call, the blonde has heard everything, seen all the messages, aware of her friends being harmed, and is just full of tears, tears that won't stop coming, faster and faster.

Dr. Lopez sends Tina out to gather her things and meet them in an hour for their departure. Brittany looks to Santana, "why are you doing all this for me, you don't really know me, an I…", the Latina pulls her in close, looking deep in scared, wet blue eyes, foreheads pushed together, "I know I like you, a lot, and I know there is something between us that is so strong, I am not going to let that go, I am not going to let you go, I feel like I have known you my whole life, and feel like I have been missing you my whole life, I am going to protect you", Brittany lets out a small whimper as she pulls on Santana's lower lip, then softly kissing her again, deepening the kiss as tongues create a perfect rhythm, she breaks the kiss, with a long sigh, she breathes out, "okay, I'll go with you", then kisses Santana again and again.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much for the follows and favorites, I can feel the love, I am truly honored!

Chapter 9

They arrive at the residence of Dr. Lopez's 4story house, with an underground floor, which is where they come in from, Brittany thinks it's sort of bat cave like, Tina however, has slight panic attack as they head for tunnel to get to the house.

Once inside Santana shows the girls where they will be sleeping. Tina is on her own floor, while Brittany and Santana are on the same one, but they have separate rooms. They did really just meet, and all, maybe after a 3rd or 4th date it would be okay to share the same bed, Santana doesn't want to come on too strong, but being together in her on call room was just so perfect, and felt right.

While Tina and Brittany get settled in, Santana decides to watch some TV in the room down the hall of her and Brittany's floor... It has 2 long leather couches, 2 love seats, 4 small circle tables w/chairs set up along the outer side of the room. There is a bar w/a long counter attached to it, on the wall directly above that is a 64 inch television. There is a large indoor fireplace in the back of the room w/leather recliners around it. The room has 4 large windows along the right side of it; the other side is a long window taking up the whole side, looking over an indoor pool, hot tub and sauna. There is a stairway leading to the indoor and a small fitness room with more televisions, It's very relaxing environment, Santana spends most of her time in there.

Santana has drifted off to sleep, Brittany is walking down the hallway after taking a shower, since she had nothing to wear, she is wearing the Latina's clothes, which look adorable on her, Santana is a little shorter then her, so her pants rode up a little by her calf. As she walks past the room, she stops, leans her head back to make sure it what she saw, and then heads into the room. She lowers the bottom half of her body on top of Santana, wrapping her feet around the Latina's ankles. She is propped up with her elbows watching Santana sleep beneath her.

She feel all this adoration, protection, and comfort from the Latina, and she leans down, placing her head on Santana shoulder, then Santana turns her head face to face with Brittany and opens her eyes. Their eyes meet, "Hey" whispers Santana, "Hi", breathes Brittany…

Santana leans in and closes her eyes when their lips touch, care mixed with compassion, lingering beneath each clash of their tongues and exhale of their breaths. The tip of Brittany's nose brushes at her cheek, nudging the Latina as she deepens the kiss, their lips parting and tongues battling between in each rotation.

Brittany secures their bodies together as they rock hips with each other once again, the anticipation becoming so incredible they both want more of each other, to experience each other's bodies for the first time. Santana's hands already on Brittany's hips, working up underneath her top finding unbelievably soft skin, tones abs, and pure defined muscles of her body, causing both to moan and increase the pace their hearts and rocking hips.

Brittany breaks the kiss only to make her way to Santana's pulse point, makes her eyes roll into the back of her head, she then returns to suck on her bottom lip, Brittany gasps, feeling light headed, Santana freezes, "You okay, need to stop?", "No, you took my breath away, and made a surge though my body", the Latina smiles into the blondes lips, and kisses her softly. "Seriously though babe, we should go to my room, Tin-", Tina is asleep, it's just us", with that, shirts come flying off, following pants, all while they both stare into one another's eyes, filled with lust, and desire… Santana embraces Brittany's mouth with her tongue, while sliding her hand down the blondes body, removing her one piece of clothing separating there cores, Brittany giggles, as she realizes Santana didn't have anything on under her scrubs, twirling the Latina, foreheads pushed together.

They dance naked for a few minutes, each others bodies soaking in one another, soft pale skin conformed into smooth tanned skin, it's when Brittany dips Santana she notices several scars on her otherwise perfectly shaped body, a tear escapes the blondes eye, Santana can feel it fall on her skin, looking up she cups Brittany's cheek, forcing her to look into dark brown eyes, and whispers, "don't… don't", she kissed her with intense emotion, Brittany deepening the kiss with over whelming emotion.

The Latina reaches down between their bodies, her fingers sliding through wet folds, feeling a hardened clit just waiting to be caressed. At the same time the blonde was thinking on the same lines entering Santana, both gasping into each other's ears. The intensity was building so much, both women were losing control of their aching sexes, they needed each other, a need that can only be filled by one another, Santana enters first, rocking her fingers into the blonde, and gets the same in return, both pumping fingers into on another, not a space between them, eyes locked into each other's, Brittany's free hand cupping and pulling on the Latina's tight, firmed ass, as Santana's wrapped around the blondes neck supporting them, she is leaning down taking turns sucking on Brittany's hard nipples, causing the blonde to unravel, intensifying their motions, each can feel their fingers getting deeper into one another, while letting themselves adjust to the pressure, Brittany's screaming Santana's name, giving the Latina another thrust of arousal. Rocking in an out of one another, nearing their climax, thumbs circling hard clits, fingers pumping in an out, their muscles clench at the same time, both stiffen up, grabbing each other tight, eyes connected with not a breath to spare, as an intense orgasm flushes though them, but it doesn't stop coming, wave after wave of orgasms' pass though them, their bodies taking turns jolting up in pleasure, until both bodies go limp, neither women have any strength left to support one another and they fall back onto the floor, luckily for them Brittany falls on top of Santana. They lay there soaked, in all the right places, holding tight onto one another, eyes closed, conformed bodies, a peaceful sensation lingering over them.

Back a t NYPD, they are getting ready for the transfer of Brittany's double, for Artie. They receive a phone call with a location and instructions. Rachel has been moved into a safe house, and is being extremely reluctant since she cannot have any contact with the outside world at this point. They drop off is to be in the center of central park, stating that if anyone tries anything they will kill any pedestrian they feel like. Dt. Bieste walks the Brittany double in front of a Red SUV with tinted windows, a man gets out from the passenger side, his whole body and face are covered, he has a talk radio devise attached over on his shoulder, not exposing an inch of skin, gun pointed at the women, "where's the boy, Bieste demands, we want to see him, and he better be alive", "Not so fast, like we think your actually just going to hand over the dumb blonde," "Yes, this dumb blonde is willing to give herself over to you", yells the double, " I will not have people I love suffer for something involving me, even if I have no idea why", hearing this the man actually bites, and takes the blonde, pulling her into the back seat, "guess you really are that stupid, it would have taken me longer to find Waldo", the man brags as he enters the back with her, they start to drive away as Bieste is chasing them yelling, "where's the boy, stop, where's the boy?" The SUV, gone, no Artie, but an agent with eyes on the inside, they did find out that the man really didn't know Brittany, he just assumed it was her, because what he calls stupid, is actually simple, loving, and selfless. Once the double got to whoever wanted her they knew the cover would be blown. The units placed in unmarked cars, and helicopters have a trace on the Red SUV, and are in pursuit, not to the point of being noticed, lingering a mile behind.

It's when the Red SUV suddenly stops, that everyone is on alert, inside the vehicle the man's opens a small looking computer, hearing a muffled voice, "let me look at her", he turns the screen, the voice on the other end is furious, "you assholes, that's not her, wrong fucking blonde again, you fucking fools!" The double quickly kicks the computer up hitting the man in the face, hits him with her elbow, as her hands are tied up, she keeps hitting and kicking him, he is hitting her back trying to hold her down, she is now flat on her back, with him on top of her, holding her down by his hips, she moves her head and he misses, she holds his head down behind his neck with her tied arms, the driver now is trying to help and pull him back, causing the Red SUV to swerve all over, The agent unlocks the far side door with her foot, and pulls the handle open. The car is going at high speed, all units are now in response and are closing in on the vehicle, as the driver again tries to pull up his partner, the agents lets him, sliding her feet up and bending her knees at the same time, she frees her legs from underneath him, kicking him with both legs, he falls backwards out of the vehicle, she then moves behind the driver, placing her tired hand around his neck, demanding him to stop the car, as she keeps choking him, he refuses to stop, and increases him speed, with no control while he is trying to remove her hands, she grips tighter around his neck, screaming at him to stop, he doesn't as he approaches a police road block crashing them into the road block and several cars.

As the person on the other end of the computer had realized they indeed do not have the blonde they wanted, an all out mission was in action to find her. Intruders entered Saint Luke's hospital with guns drawn in search of Brittany or any information that may lead to her. Once the hospital has such an invasion, it goes on immediate lock down, having all doors shut and lock from the inside making it impossible for anyone to get into a room, or hallway. Within minutes the intruders are caught, and being handcuffed, giving up once SWAT had them cornered. It was unknown to the intruders and the officers that having them get caught was the plan all along, when they had entered the hospital one of the men veered off, knocked out a nurse, went into linen closet, changed into scrubs, so when the doors opened after the lock down, he appeared as an employee of the hospital. He made his way around the hospital looking for any clues; he came across a computer left unattended due to the lock down, and looked up the details on Brittany S. Pierce and Rachel Berry. He noticed the surgeons that were connected to her operation, and went to hunt them down. Not before taking a picture of their information, and sending it to someone.

He comes across Blaine operating on Kurt for the second time in two days, they did as much as they could to repair him enough to have the major operation today, and when the hospital went on lock down they did not have to stop, since they were all locked in the room, power was still intact. He notices that Dr. Lopez is not attending the operation, but shrugs it off, he makes his way to Quinn's floor and notices guards on front of her door, he tries to go into the room, stating he was just there to change the water, they don't buy it for a second knowing who the exact assigned personal is, he glances quickly inside noticing a blonde woman, and Lopez on the chart in the slot to the side of the door, he turns as the officers slide in front of him, he beings to walk away casually, one of the officers stays at his post while the other follows the man, and radio's in for backup. As the man is walking away he realizes, something his boss had said," Wrong blonde again", that woman was the first blonde, the agent the second, and Lopez, Brittany's surgeon, and the blondes with the guards, he types a quick message, could the blondes location have something to do with Dr. Lopez, there on to me, that's all I got for you. He hits send as the officer grabs him from behind, his phone dropping to the floor, as his arms are pulled back behind him, and he is cuffed.

Within twenty minutes of the message being sent, 911 calls ring out in the control center, a fire is being reported in a downtown apartment building, Dr. Lopez's apartment building to be exact, Several units are called out, as the 20 story apartment building is absolutely torched, people in utter chaos as it's burning intensely to the ground.

As Detective Motta, and Captain Sylvester are headed to the scene, Officer Puckerman calls them over, a package has been delivered for the Captain, the bomb squad is called immediately, after several tests and other tactics, the package is opened, it's a finger, pinky finger, with a biker glove cover on it, there is a no note attached…


	11. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much!

Chapter 10

At some point Santana and Brittany make their way to Santana's bedroom. After a few hours of rest Brittany decides her girl needs to take a bath, she goes to run the water as Santana goes to check in with Tina. When she reaches Tina's room, she is already on her way out the door looking for the Latina with her phone in hand.

It's Sugar, letting Santana know what had gone down in the past few hours. They make the decision that Dr. Lopez will return to work at the hospital as scheduled, to draw out suspicion that she has any connection with Brittany S. Pierce. Before they hang up, Santana tells Sugar, "I am falling for her, falling hard, I have never felt like this about anyone before, I honestly don't work right without her," her friend responds," I know, I can see a difference in you, your eyes, your body, and your heart, we will get her through this, I promise you." With that the conversation ends.

Tina and Santana have some small talk and decide to meet in a little over an hour to have dinner. Santana makes the call down to her kitchen staff to have their meal prepared. She heads back to her awaiting blonde, and finds her in the bathtub full of bubbles, her smile so wide and bright blue eyes flashing a mischievous glare.

Santana joins her in the bubble bath, going in behind her she settles into hot water, with a hot ass blonde. Brittany lies back as Santana legs rest on the outside of hers; lowering the back of her head on her shoulder as Santana wraps her arms around her waist. The two lay there and relax enjoying each other's company, and of course dabble in a little make out session. Brittany being Brittany with wandering hands is learning every inch and curve of Santana's body that she can reach. The Latina has settled in on pale perky breasts, with extremely hard nipples, massaging them, along with a fast flicker or pressing of her nips every now and then. Before things get more heated then it already is they decided it's best to get out now and ready for dinner.

During dinner, Brittany and Tina are in awe of the kitchen staff, and the food, "Umm, how much money do you actually have?" asks Brittany, Santana just smiles at her, and gives her a wink, Tina however gets rather excited, "I hope one day, I can live in a place like this too!" They all chuckle and continue talking and eating, they get to talking about how Santana is going back to work tomorrow; the blonde becomes visibly upset, and excuses herself from the room. Santana gets up after her, but she is running away from her down the hallway.

"Detective Motta, come here, quickly, in here", yells out Mike Chang as Sugar walks into the prescient. "I was able to get some audio off the computer from the car, it's actually a woman's voice", "what, a woman, are you serious?" ," Yes, that's not all, we found the messages were sent to a Tracphone, so we were unable to get a trace", we did find several hairs in the box that contained the finger, it's all sent down for testing", however we did find a small blonde hair, ran it through and we got a hit, it's Captain Susan Sylvester…" "This can't be right, hh ..how can this be, has to be some mistake, who else knows about this?" "Just us", replies Chang.

Detective Motta and Detective Bieste take their Captain into an interrogation room, and start to explain what happed, telling her they are going to rip through her entire life, and will uncover anything she is hiding, the Captain claims her innocence, but does understand what they need to do to clear her name, she knew it was an obvious set up, but who, who would want to set her up.

With all the chaos happening at the hospital it was decided that Quinn would be sent to the safe house were Rachel is staying, transport is set, along with the medical staff that will be accompanying her. Kurt is still not in any shape to leave the hospital as he is now in the critical care unit.

The driver of the Red SUV has been questioned for hours, not giving anything, claiming he'd rather take his chances in prison the give up what he knows, the other man in is a medically induced coma as he suffered severe head trauma. Fortunately, there were no fatalities from the fire, just many people without a place to live.

The crime scene units were all still out in the field collecting as much as they can, to get any evidence against whoever is behind all this…

Santana finds Brittany in the room she will be staying for the duration of their time at the doctor's house. "Britt, what's wrong, why did you run from me?" Bright blue eyes are now as dark as an ocean storm, and look away from the pleading brown ones, "You are going back to work tomorrow?", "Yes, that's the plan, why?", "I don't thinks it's a good idea, not that you even care what I think since I was no part of the decision, I thought we had something here, I thought you actually cared about me, I thought you were different, but you're not, you're just like everyone else thinking I am too stupid to be involved in important decisions, I thought you were different Santana, I believed in you…" The blonde's words slice through her like the machete she was assaulted with in Afghanistan. She walks over to Brittany who's just staring out the window, wraps her arms around her waist, and puts her chin on her shoulder, whispering" I do not think you are stupid, I never did, and I never will, I didn't think that you would be upset, I am doing this to protect you, and I told you I will do whatever it takes to do that, that's it, it's that simple, I do care about you, and I do want us to go somewhere, I care very much what you think, and I am sorry if you feel the way you do babe…" Brittany lets out a deep sigh, turns connecting her tear filled eyes with hooded brown eyes, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions too, I don't want you to go back to work just yet, please,", Santana shakes her head, "I have to, I have to protect you, I am doing this for you, and I will be fine, I will come here after my shifts and-", "Don't bother, if you leave, if you walk out that door, we're, whatever we are, it's over" , "Brittany you don't mean that, I am doing this for you, for you-","No, putting yourself in danger when you can stay here and be safe is just asking for trouble, they will kill you, I can't handle thinking something is happening to you, I just can't, walking away from this, Brittany moves her arms pointing between her and Santana, would be easier,", "Wow, I am doing something to save your life and you think it's easier to walk away from what we have so far then to see me possibly get hurt, I can tell what you just said hurt me more than any injury I have ever had, or ever will, I am going to work in the morning, to keep you safe, regardless of the fact that you just ripped my heart out", Santana leaves the blonde in her room, and heads down the hall, Brittany flops down on her bed, shaking and crying into her pillow…


	12. Chapter 11

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much! Yes Brittana is endgame here!

Chapter 11

Brittany wakes up and looks at the clock, its 3am, she realizes she must have fallen asleep from being physically and emotionally exhausted. When she sits up, her last words with Santana flows though her mind like volcano. "Oh my god, what did I do?"

"Beep, Beep, Beep", "awh, the damn pager at 2am, fuck", Dr. Lopez contacts the hospital and is on her way with in the hour. She peeks in at a sleeping Brittany; she lets out a deep sigh, and is gone.

There were complications with a surgery, Blaine had attempted a fix, but it did not hold; only one person was right for this job. The surgery takes her about 2 hours, the Latina decides to just stay and start her day early. She makes a quick call to Tina informing her of the night's events and to make sure Brittany gets her rest.

Brittany starts to walk down the hallway, peeks into Santana's room and notices she isn't there, well maybe she is in her rec room, the blonde checks all the rooms on her floor, but no Santana… Brittany heads on up to Tina's room without thinking, and flings her door, open, "where the hell is she, I know she's in her Tina!" Jealousy raging through the blonde, Tina is asleep and doesn't even hear her, Brittany rushes over to her bed and rips the blankets down, but no Santana, just Tina asleep, totally clueless to Brittany's freak out. She pulls the covers back over her and leaves.

7am

Tina goes to check on Brittany, and change her dressing for the day; the blonde is somewhat nervous wondering if Tina actually saw her freak out or not. After a few minutes she decides she must have really been asleep the whole time, which she grateful for. "Did you see Santana at all or talk to her?" Brittany asks, "Yeah she got called in for a surgery during the middle of the night, and decided to st-""umm why didn't she come back here after?" "Maybe it had something to do with you telling her "don't bother", snapped the intern. "So she's not coming back then?", "I don't think so, she has two other apartments, and two more houses in and around the city." Brittany just nods and rolls back on the bed, turning herself away from Tina, "you know she is doing this to save your life, she cares about you, she is a different person when you are with her, it's like you bring out the side of her she never lets anyone see, I know the past few months have been hard on you, but she is very loyal, and if she says she is going to protect you, she will at any cost to herself."

Detective Motta and Bieste call for the Captain to be released from holding, and brought to the interrogation room once again. Turns out that a girl named Becky Jackson had planted one of Sue's hairs in the box after it was already open, she is one of the cleaning ladies for the department and is a close friend of the Captain. Becky also has Down Syndrome, and did not realize the severity of her actions. She was upset with Sue because she was not picked as employee of the month, and didn't win the gift card to a local restaurant. The women decide to hold on to that information and place Sue in a prison cell nearby Sam Evans, and the other people they caught. It's their hopes to at least draw out the leak in the department.

2 days later

Brittany hears a noise down the hall, she hasn't slept much in the last 2 days, well since she had seen Santana last, and knew she couldn't contact her at the hospital with everything going on, and Tina was no help. She grabs some type of tool from the fireplace in her room, and heads down to where she heard the noise; it's coming from the rec room, the blonde slides along the wall and peeks into the room, it's Santana, leaning into the fridge, shit that ass, thinks Brittany. She drops the tool on the ground, startling the Latina who hits her head off the fridge when she throws her head up to see what the noise was.

"Wh-what are you doing here?", "I think the better question is why do you have that thing?" Santana mutters out as she holds her head. "I was just going to make sandwich, I haven't eaten in like a day I think," Santana quirked her brow "why?" "I-I- I thought since after what I said you wouldn't come back"…Brittany stutters out as she walks over to the Latina, and grabs the bread. "Well it's hard enough being at the hospital knowing you are here and I am not there to keep you safe, never mind if I was somewhere else when I don't have to be, ya know?" Brittany started crying, "I am so sorry for what I said to you, being away from you is just too much for me to bear, It's just everything has been happening, people are dying, building are being burned, the shootings, and just, awh- I was so overcome with fear of losing you, I ended up losing you anyways". "Britt, you do realize I am still in the Army, and can be deployed at any given time right? I mean if you are willing to just walk away from me like you did 2 nights ago what am I suppose to think? How can I trust you?

"Please, please, you can trust me, we can figure this out, I made a mistake, I'm allowed one right, it's just everything has been so-"Stop", Santana grabs the blondes arms and pulls her into a hug, "it's late we can talk about this in the morn-""no please Santana", "Babe, come on let's get you back in bed", "No -", Santana takes an unwilling Brittany to her room, "we'll talk in the morning, I am exhausted Britt, okay?" "Fine, Brittany turns to her and leans in lightly placing her forehead on Santana's, "please, I need to be with you, I can't stand being a part from you one more second", "I am just so confused right now Britt, I-I'm just confused."

Santana turns, decides not to eat her sandwich and just go to bed. There is just so much going on, she really, really likes Brittany, but can she trust her now, she's already fallen for her, and was hurt, will she hurt her again, it was a terrible 2 days, geez, 2 days, mmph, it's killing me to be away from her right now, why I am feeling like this… Brittany did apologize, and I know it's heartfelt, and sincere, and there is someone trying to kill her, that's pretty stressful, oh god though, it's just those words, "if you walk away, we're done" why can't I get past them…

Both women lay in 2 separate rooms, thinking about the same words over and over in their heads, one with extreme remorse, and the other emotionally beating herself with it, "if you walk away, we're done". Feeling the same emptiness when alone, and completeness when together, something so unexplained, they know can't be fought, so why fight it then…The feeling scares the shit out of Santana, but she rather be scared then feel this emptiness inside her, it's just she trusted Brittany, gave herself to the girl just hours before… Would Brittany really rather feel the emptiness then be with her, could her mind have really changed in 2 days, maybe being without Santana she realized she couldn't, how could she even begin to think that at all. What Santana didn't realize is that Brittany didn't take 2 days to realize, it was before she even left the room that night, a second after she said it just the thought killed her inside. Brittany's thoughts had her frozen, an overcome with tears, unable to stop the Latina…

Santana's exhaustion hits her hard, and she finally gives in to sleep. It doesn't last too long as Brittany is sneaking into her room, sliding under the covers, wrapping her arms tight around the doctor. "Mmph,Britt-Britt", Santana breaths out, putting her hands on top of the blondes. "I am so sorry, I just have to tell you one more thing, then I'll leave and we can talk in the morning, I just want you to know, that I soon as I was saying that, I was trying to put the words back in, the very thought of being without you made me feel sick, and empty, it was instant, and made me freeze up"… Brittany goes to get up and leave Santana to her sleep until a little tanned body turned grabbing her arms to bring her back into the bed. Tired brown eyes meet rainy blue, "I just want you, to be with you" whispers the blonde, Santana sighs, "I just want be with you, no matter where it takes us, I want you every step of the way there." Brittany takes her bottom lip and pulls her into a kiss, the Latina leans in brushing against her nose, sucking on her top lip, her tongue looking for an entrance, hoping to deepen the kiss.

She is granted; Brittany then lifts up Santana's thighs a little and pulls her pants down until they reach around her ankles and pulls them off. They relax their lips against one another's, and fingers taunt up and down wet folds. Working on widening each other's entrances, clits pounding, aching to be touched, and both dripping over each other's fingers, their mouths meet for a lingering deep throated kiss.

Santana thrusts 2 fingers deep inside, causing Brittany to jerk her body, her back arching as her fingers push in deeper and deeper, she bangs into her again, harder this time and can feel her inner walls react and adjust around her. She then starts in and out slow and hard, "mmph" a small whimper escapes the pleasure filled blonde, the Latina eases her thumb against her aching clit, still slow, but tender. Then another hard thrust pushing her fingers even father then before, circling her pounding clit, and placing Santana right on top to Brittany, towering over her, rocking into her again and again, she's making an increasing rhythm, "Ugh, mmph" ,comes out of the blonde each time she enters inside her. Breaths are becoming short and labored. Santana leans down further, watching herself enter Brittany time and time again, it's when the blonde looks down to watch Santana thrusting inside her, she sees herself dripping out all over a tanned body, the Latina pulls back just a little while pushing herself upward, the blonde loses her breath as her head rolls back, giving a clear view of her hard perky breasts, Santana begins slowing down, kissing and sucking on hard nipples, drawing out her 2 fingers then reentering with a 3rd, a new layer of wetness is protruding from the blonde, giving her a perfect surface to grind on her in an out, brown eyes still looking down on her, with forgiveness, Brittany's legs lock around back of Santana's ass, pulling her incredibly closer to her, hitting deeper than ever before. The intensity of her thrusts grow quicker and quicker, rocking themselves together, closer and closer, her clit getting harder and harder, lips crashing sloppily against one another. "Mmhhmm," moans escaping both women.

Moving inside faster and faster, Brittany leans up towards Santana, palms down gripping the sheet, sky blue eyes meeting chocolate brown, riding her as the Latina rocks into her, pressing down on her pounding clit, the blonde gasps" I'm gunna cu-"her body stiffens so tight, she jolts straight up, the Latina still rocking into her as she cums, and cums, orgasm after orgasm, feeling faint with pleasure her eyes roll back with her head, and the riding rhythm connects her with another orgasm pulling her forward grabbing tightly around Santana back, her legs fall limp, and she places her chin on Santana's shoulder trying to catch her breath. As Brittany turns to kiss her, the Latina is slowing pulling her fingers out causing the blonde to shutter, and a mini-gasm hits her, shivers though her body, cum dripping all over, Santana sucks on her fingers, sopping up Brittany's juices, while Brittany begins licking her own juices off of a sexy tanned stomach.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much!

Chapter 12

It was almost morning and Brittany was filled with nervous anxiety even after their passion filled night. She knew Santana was a trauma surgeon in the Army, but never really thought about what that actually entails. The thought of her leaving and having no control over if she would ever make it back, made Brittany tremble on the inside, they haven't even discussed their relationship together, or even phone numbers for that matter, were they dating, were they exclusive, she knew that Santana was the only one for her, and was pretty sure the Latina felt the same way.

Brittany gets up and goes into the bathroom, she leans her back against the sink, debating on whether to go back to be bed or not, as she is looking at the floor debating, Santana comes in walking up to her, the blond gasps, as she was startled. "Britt it's okay, it's just me babe", the Latina says in a low raspy voice. As she grabs the blondes hands, she hoists her up so she is sitting on the sink, as Santana leans in she whispers again, "what are you thinking about, tell me", Brittany lets out a deep sigh, "it's this whole Army situation, it's scares me so much, just the thought of talking about it with you.", The Latina leans in farther kissing her, pulling her close, giving her a tight squeeze, "It's fine, there is just a chance I can get deployed, there will always be a chance and that's okay, I get to save people who fight for our freedom, it's the least I can do, and it doesn't mean I won't come back. You have to believe I will, and you are always full of happy thoughts! Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, it's always going to be hard, especially since we hate being apart for more than a second! Do you still want to be with me even though-"

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and jumps down, pushing the Latina back towards the bed cupping a tight tanned ass they slide down on the bed where she presses down so her core crashes with the Latina's hip. Santana moans pushing her tongue into Brittany's mouth until the blonde is sliding up and down her hip again and again. Hands sliding up each other's bodies, fingers digging into pale skin, Brittany slides and hand between working her way though slick folds and circling a hard clit, Santana can feel her body completely shudder when she flips Brittany over and the blonde thrusts into her. "Fuck..." she breathes out, and lowers on to 2 fingers. Brittany waits as she lets Santana adjust to her fingers inside her, she begins pumping in and out rubbing the palm of her hand against her clit as she enters a 3rd finger. The Latina's kisses become sloppy and desperate, the blondes clit swelling, rubbing harder and harder on Santana's hip splattering her juices making it easier to slide. Brittany pumps her fingers deeper and leans back, so she can get a rocking rhythm, pleasuring for both of them, Santana thrusts her hip forward, jilting the blonde, who starts riding her faster and harder, and while thrusting into the Latina deeper and deeper. Santana's knees buckle and her hips push upward as her body stiffens, Brittany thrusts down hard, the Latina's leg wraps around the blondes ass pushing her down even harder, they both moan loudly as Santana starts to cum, then Brittany, and they hold onto each other tight as their orgasms pass though, cuming all over one another while kissing with open mouths. As they are coming down from their high, eyes locking, a new wave of arousal passes through them with each kiss, forcefully pushing tongues inside each other's mouths, Brittany moves over to straddle the Latina, hips start rocking again, slow and hard as they feel a deeper connection with one another.

Back at the safe house, Rachel is still driving everyone insane; it's today that Quinn is finally feeling at her best. Rachel had been in to see her quite a bit but she was mostly always sleeping. Today however, Quinn was awake and was ready to move around. Rachel is more than happy to assist her, grabbing her around the waist, they walk arm in arm up and down the hallways. Rachel gives her the update on their current situation, and the possible leads. Quinn really wants to see Santana, it's been a while and the 2 are used to seeing one another every day. Quinn is pretty sure that she knows exactly where Santana is staying with Brittany, but decides to keep it to herself. As they were going back to Quinn's room the buzzer sounded from outside and someone was being let in. To Quinn's surprise it was Sugar, she paused and waited for her friend, receiving a huge hug, which sparked jealousy through Rachel. Sugar of course knew that and smiled at the brunette, "relax she's one of my best friends", still hugging Quinn turned her head looking at Rachel with a confused look… Detective Motta's radio and phone begin beeping and lighting up…

"Shots fired, shots fired" is radioed out though all of New York. Its 9pm on a Friday, the city is hopping with people, the call came in from Rockefeller Center. There is a man up on the roof of the building shooting a gun up towards the sky. Within minutes the area is surrounded with police and emergency response teams, the man now has a bright light shining on him, he reaches behind his back, grabs what looks like a box, he points his gun down towards the crowd like he is going to shoot, he is shot once in the head and once in the heart, falling backwards he drops the box, the box is falling from the building and lands on the sidewalk.

Detective Motta and the guards start to get the women back into their rooms, there is a loud booming sound coming from the back of the house, "BOOM, BOOM", it's getting closer, "BOOM, BOOM", next thing they know the left side of the house is gone. Rachel and Quinn are in the rooms underneath the house on the right side, Quinn is secure in her room with her security team, however, Dt. Motta and Rachel have yet to reach their destination. The house is now in flames; FDNY is now on scene trying to put out the flames as the bomb squad is making their way around, making sure there are no other explosive devices in the area. One of the firemen comes to get Rachel and the detective, freeing them from the house, and into an undercover police car. Quinn is loaded into an ambulance with her team. They both pull out at the same time heading far away from the burning house.

It's when they are not headed back to the precinct that Sugar realizes something is wrong, she sends a text out that they are in trouble with their location, also sending a text to Tina telling her to not let Santana leave that house. she whispers to Rachel to jump out of the car when she says to go, fear glazed over Rachel's eyes, Dt. Motta gives her the police radio attached to her belt, and shows her how to use it, they pull up to a red light, the detective overrides the safety control and pushes Rachel out of the car, she starts running without looking back. The driver and Sugar get out, he goes t o run after Rachel, the detective stop him and they get into a fist fight, Sugar has landed several punches when she hears Rachel "Hhelp Nooooooooooooo" and she's hit square in the face knocking her unconscious.

"Beep, Beep, Beep", Brittany slightly turns her head to where that sound is coming from, Santana is laying on top her with her arm still wrapped around her neck(Brittany's around her waist) sound asleep. "Beep , Beep, Beep", it goes off again, Brittany slides her hands up the Latina back, and kisses her lips, "babe, babe", she says softly, "babe, wake up, your beepy thingy is going off", Santana blinks her eyes open, "mmph" the blonde kissing her again, pulling on her bottom lip," I can get used to this", breathed out the Latina. "Beep, Beep, Beep", "ugh", Santana reluctantly untangles their legs apart and rolls off Brittany. As Santana is calling the hospital, Brittany flicks on the television, "Santana oh my god, look", It's flashing across the screen Breaking News, man on roof of Rockefeller Center shot down by police sniper. Santana glances over and shakes her head, then heads into the bathroom to get ready_. _

"Brittany comes up behind the doctor wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close, and planting kisses on the Latina's neck, "Babe, you have to go in?", "Yeah there was an explosion at a house and also injuries from that nut on the roof of the building. Brittany squeezes her girl tight, Santana turns her head nudging her nose up, and she gives her an open mouth kiss, causing the blonde to whimper in her mouth.

Around 20 minutes later Dr. Lopez is leaving, Tina runs into the room in a panic, "where's Santana? Please tell me she didn't leave yet?" "Yeah she's gone about 5 minutes now, why?" asked the blonde. "Sugar sent me a text", cried out Tina, "here look", Brittany grabs the phone:

_**Do not let Santana leave that house! It's a trap, they are trying to flush her out, they tried to blow up the safe house, Quinn is fine, Rachel and I have been kidnapped, I am getting Rachel out, she will have my radio to call for help, please don't let her leave the house! **_


	14. Chapter 13

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much!

Chapter 13

The room is dark and cold; the walls all look like concrete, Dt. Motta can barely see as she flickers her eyes open. She thinks she is most definitely in a basement of some sort; she tries to move her arms only to be halted in place, strapped down by her ankles too. She laid her head back down, closing her eyes contemplating on what to do…

The contents of the box was revealed later that night, it was again anther finger of Artie Abrams, with Dt. Motta no longer able to help, Captain Sylvester was pulled from under cover to assist Dt. Bieste. Before they get to collaborate the entire case notes they here a weak voice coming through on their radio's…

"Hello, police people, it's me Rachel, Hello, can anyone hear me"

The 2 women run up to Mike Chang's office, with the mole still not flushed out, they cannot take a chance of anyone besides them going to find Rachel. Mike decides to run interference though out all of the department's radios and blocking out the channels only allowing the radio she has to run though gps on his command station. Her location is between 12th Ave & W 23rd Street, "Shit Bieste, that's' right on the Hudson, let's go! Good work Chang", rewards the Captain. With the coordinates in place the 2 women find Rachel, mostly unharmed, a few scrapes and bruise, "I was attacked", "By who?", asks Bieste seriously, " A raccoon, a dirty raccoon!", "Let's go drama queen, we need to get you checked out", snaps the Captain, and they head to the hospital.

Santana is just about to enter the hospital after her small flight in the chopper and several taxi swaps, when an arms grabs her pulling her close to a male body, as she struggles to fight her way out she is stabbed in the side with a needle a burning liquid entering her body, as she falls limp to the side. Blaine is walking just a few steps behind her and is watching the whole thing transpire, he drops his coffee and is running to Santana. He gets there and punches the guy, who is dressed in all black, all limbs covered and face covered by a ski mask, the man's head jerks back, he punches him again, the man throws Santana on the ground like she is a bag of trash, and punches Blaine back in square in the face, it's almost like all of these men are trained by the same person, showing the same fighting techniques. Security has been notified and are quickly coming to Blaine and Santana's aid, Blaine get in one more punch, before he is hit in the gut with a right and quickly under his chin with a left, knocking him backwards on the ground, landing on Santana, both unconscious.

Before Santana got off the helicopter and into her journey around the city to get to work, she called her good friend, one Holly Holiday; she filled her in on everything going on and hired her to be Brittany's personal body guard. They had met in the Army, Holly being just a bit older then her, and beside Mercedes, she is the only other person she trusted with Brittany's life.

Tina and Brittany are frantic trying to call Santana and the hospital, with no luck, they are too late, the door to the kitchen opens and both women gasp in fear, "who the hell are you, yells Tina holding a long sharp knife", "Hola ladies", a calm long haired dirty blonde replies. "Settle down Chang, I got this here", "How do you know my name", the intern asks, "Same way I know that's Brittany", smirks Holly, "Your girl Santana hired me to protect you, and let me just tell you, you must be something special because my ass is not cheap lady." I don't believe you", the blonde snaps, "Yeah Santana said you wouldn't, she told me to tell you only something the both of you know, I am going to whisper it to you", "No Brittany", yells Tina, "It's okay Chang, you can keep the knife to my back as I do it", requests the bodyguard. She leans over to whisper in Brittany's ear as Tina is holding a knife to her back, "I am going to hold you so close", Brittany immediately hugs the blonde, as Tina backs off. Brittany knows that is exactly what Santana had told her when she was still under heavy sedation, as well as her raspy voice singing to her.

Blaine and Santana are rushed into the ER, as Dt. Bieste is heading in with Rachel. Placing all 3 in the same exam room, both doctors still unconscious, they make the decision to split them up, Blaine will stay at the hospital, and Santana will go back to her house, with Holly and Tina also being doctors they can take care of her, Santana's tox screen is being processed. They have made the decision to let Santana wake on her bodies own resolve so that her heart does not maintain any serious damage, Rachel is checked out and cleared, she will spend her time with Dt. Bieste.

Brittany is totally still freaking out about Santana being in trouble, and since Holly hasn't been able get in contact with her, she starts having a panic attack. As Holly is having her breath in a brown paper bag, her phones buzzes with a picture of a beautiful Latina and Lopez flash across the screen. "Holly here", Holly it's Captain Sue Sylvester", the Captain fills her in and they begin the transport of Santana's body back to her house. Poor Brittany is still breathing into that brown paper bad faster and faster knowing the Latina is hurt.

The light's blink off and on, Sugar opens her eyes, "it's you, oh my god, it's you, why?"

When Santana arrives she is on a stretcher with wires and tubes attached to her perfectly tanned body, Brittany had come down from her panic attack when she was told that Santana would be coming back, now as she passes by her the blondes tears keep coming and coming.

The Latina looks so peaceful, her breathing slow and not labored at all. After she is put into her bed and all set up, Holly and Tina leave Brittany with her girl. She climbs in bed next to her, nudges her nose up, and gives her a soft kiss. Snuggling and wrapping her arms around her girl, she whispers" I am going to hold you so close".


	15. Chapter 14

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much!

Chapter 14

It has now been 24 hours, Santana is still asleep, and Brittany has not left her side, refusing to eat, she agreed to protein shakes and smoothies after much deliberation between her and Tina. The tox screen has come back, she was injected with Tudei, in an oral form Tudei will make you sleep for two days, it is unknown at this point how long in a liquid form, which causes great concern for Holly and Tina. They need to do another exam and run more tests, only problem is a fierce blonde will not let them near her…

"Well don't look so surprised Sugar", snaps a small Asian girl, Sunshine Corazon," I was more than happy to help take down the infamous Rachel Berry & her tag along blonde dancer!" "Yeah I didn't think you were smart enough to pull something like off by yourself!" "Shut it Motta, I don't think you're in any position to talk shit to me!" A light flashes on in the hallway and a male voices echoes in the room, "Pipe down Sunshine", walks in a man dressed in a full NYPD uniform, hanging his hat up, he looks to the girl strapped to the table, "You couldn't stay away Motta, always sticking your nose where is doesn't belong". "Finn, Finn Hudson? What the hell?" "Again with the surprise act Sugar, you know Rachel damn well ruined my life-"but you love he-"No I loved, past tense, and no, she is going to hurt just like she hurt me". Sugar lets the conversation die out, and try's to figure out who can possibly hate Rachel more than these to nimrods, and have the resources to run such a prestige operation. Blaine is back already working but with a major fucking headache of course. He is just about ready to release Kurt in a few days; before he can Kurt must complete an extensive psych work up due to the trauma he actually witnessed. They all feel it would be best not to have the police ask him the questions since he is sort of fragile. Blaine hangs out with Kurt in his room for a while, not talking about anything related to the case.

Back at the house the girls decide to wait until Brittany falls asleep again, and then remove her far enough away so they can run their tests. Brittany snuggled against the Latina tighter and tighter, ultimately turning her on to her side and then pressing their bodies together. Brittany gently rubs a smooth tanned body gently all over as she nestles into a deep slumber.

"Mmph," Santana squeaks out as Brittany runs her fingers through her folds, her moisture dripping out, as she is on her knees with the blonde rocking behind her. "I've never felt you so wet, mmph, "Brittany whispers out as she grazes her hand around the front of the Latina, tweaking her nipples as they grow harder and harder. She maneuvers two fingers twisting them up inside, feeling Santana's insides tightening against her. Smooth and slick, her fingers push in deeper and hold inside as she knows the sweet spot has been tapped. She brings her other hand down and beings to circle her clit while her other fingers are being swallowed by the Latina, and stretched out in full length.

Santana begins to move her ass up and down into her hand, Brittany assists pumping in and out as the Latina rocks into her. Brittany being an amazing dancer was able to maintain their rhythm, Santana layering her with fluids, the blonde slows down the pace pushing in deep, tapping her, pulling out, slowly back in tapping her once again, on the 4th long stroke while pressing down on a hard clit, the Latina rocks backwards faster and faster, moaning loudly "Oh god Brittany", The blondes arousal and want for Santana only increases as she listens to her moaning, Santana riding on her while she is crashing inside her, the Latina freezes, jolts forward, muscles clenching around Brittany's fingers, she starts to cum, melting into the blondes thrusts as her orgasms and dripping juices shudder though both of them. Santana turns her head to the side and locks lips with the blonde whose head is resting her shoulder; their eyes find one another, as they smile into another kiss, pushing their tongues in a slow circular motion, peacefully as the move perfectly together getting lost in one another once again…

"Brittany? Why are you naked, and, oh my god, what are you doing", the blonde doesn't answer as Tina is in disbelief, Holly comes up a few seconds later, laughing, "What's a matter Chang, a little wet dream got ya'll tongue tied? Let's go, I'll get Britt and you start the exam." The bodyguard pulls Brittany's clothes back up on her, while not waking her; she rolls her over to the far side of the bed. "Relax Chang, nothing happened, just little sweet dreaming, you can't tell me you never had a wet one?" Tina sighs, "I'll draw the blood, and can you just stop, please?" "Fine, lighten up a little girl, life to short to be so uptight."

As Dt. Motta is pretending to be asleep, she hears Sunshine and Finn talking about Artie, it's confirmed that he is going to be transported to the same location as her, she then hears a loud beeping noise, like a pager, "Beep, Beep, Beep,", "I wonder if there ever going to find out that the Dr. Lopez is never going to wake up?" Finn smirks as he tosses Santana's pager around with 2 fingers. "Probably not, I think it was stupid, how the hell are we going to find the dumb blonde now", hisses Sunshine, "I'm ready to get this shit over with, get my money and head back to L.A., the weather totally blows here!" A single tear escapes Sugar's eye, rolling slowly down her cheek, her heart aches as she takes in the fate of her dear friend…


	16. Chapter 15

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love!

Chapter 15

It was only 2 hours later when Brittany realizes she has been asleep and not next to her girl. Since the blonde hasn't really slept since Santana had come back to the house, the girls felt it was in her best interest to let her sleep, although making a huge mistake by moving her away from the Latina.

Tina is standing at the door, while Holly is inside the room when an enraged Brittany comes flying out of her room, "Chang, you better move!", demanded the blonde, "No Britt, just give her some time, a little more time", "Nooooo, MOVE NOW", the blonde pushes Tina away from the door with little effort and enters the room. She falls right down to her knees at the sight of Santana" Oh god, what happened?"

There was Santana, more wires and tubes strung through her body, in Brittany's eyes it was like she was covered in spaghetti, heart monitors, and little circle suction cup things placed in particular parts across her body, and now oxygen being administered. Her legs covered by some material making them rise up and down, making noises, there were beeps, and vibrations all throughout the room. There were two IV poles leading to openings in both hands and a port now on a tanned inner shoulder. Brittany was overcome with despair knowing the situation has gotten much worse.

The panel of tests revealed that is was possible the Latina may never wake up again from the liquid injection of Tudei, however Holly knew she could get a remedy from somewhere in the Pacific, being an illegal drug in the US, it was her Army contacts that would have to save her friends life. Everything was so secretive that she would not even allow Tina to assist her with Santana any longer, so when Brittany came thrashing in the room, her immediate reaction was to be forceful and remove her , but when the blonde immediately dropped to her knees, she knew then just how much Brittany loved, and needed to be near Santana, a connection she has never really witnessed in real life, she has seen it in movies and television shows, but to see it in real life brought her to a complete halt. Their chemistry was undeniable, you could feel the sensation that the two needed one another to be complete, that being apart, one could simply not function without the other. When Santana had called her to take care of Brittany she knew that the woman had to mean something special to her, but never realized just how much. Holly herself was leery since they had only known each a short time, she knew the girl was committed just by her not leaving the room, but this, this was so much more than Holly could have ever imagined, she was not going to keep them apart any longer, and ultimately regretted moving them, as Santana herself has gotten worse since the blonde left, could it have been that they were apart from one another, her body and mind knew it even in this slumbered state.

Walking over to Brittany, she can see stormy blue eyes full of tears, dropping down her cheek so fast she couldn't believe how quickly one replaced another. She grabbed the blonde by the hand and lifted her up, taking her over to the Latina, allowing her to lay right next to her without a word, Holly felt that Brittany knew how important it was to not move the equipment and all, and that Holly herself could not leave the room, a silent understanding…

L.A.

A coffee mug is slammed down on a granite top desk, spilling its contents all over, "damn idiots, do I have to do everything myself, send for my jet, I am going to New York to do the fucking job myself! I have a few stops along the way; he's not going to be happy we lost the blonde again!" Click, Click, Click" sounds out as a women walks over to the window," I have a few more ideas to get at the dancer, At least I am getting closer to Rachel Fucking Berry, her time is well overdue, blonde or not, I will have her head!"

New York

It's now 72 hours, the Latina still asleep, however since Brittany has been back beside her, her vitals have stabled, higher than the normal, but still stable, and at this point Holly will take it. Holly is expecting the beta blocking medication that can wake Santana up by tomorrow night. Brittany has been helping Holly with Santana's physical therapy, pg of course. The next thing Holly knew the police scanners in the house went frantic; each of Santana's 4 other living places have all been ignited, leaving the one they are in the only one left. Unsettling to say the least, knowing that it will now be easier to try and find Brittany. Should she move them, should she wait until Santana's antidote to arrive, so many questions running through her head, it's no secret that whomever this is knows Brittany and Santana are connected. She decides to wait it out, while preparing options to keep her girls safe.

"What's the matter princess, don't you want some chicken?" Rachel just rolls her eyes, "I'm vegan, I cannot eat that, can I just call Quinn, please just to talk, can you just get her on the line?" "If you eat something I'll see what I can do pumpkin", pleads Dt. Bieste. Rachel settles on a salad while the detective get hold of Quinn's security guards. They talk for over an hour, relieved that they are both alive, Rachel apologizing several times blaming herself for all this madness. It takes a special person to tolerate Rachel, and Quinn seems to have that gift, once this is all over they plan to get together for a movie or a night in…

The time has now come to give the sleeping Latina the medication that has a chance of waking her up, Holly gives Brittany the speech of how it might not work, and they have to be prepared for all possibilities. Tina has now rejoined them, once the medication is pushed through the IV, Santana's vitals take a drastic change, her pressure is sky high, heart rat climbing as well, Tina administers another medication through the port (central line) to keep the Latina from stroking out. Santana's tanned body is now completely white, and looks as if it is starting to convulse…

With all the monitors beeping, and flashing, Holly and Tina pushing medications, changing tubes, running tests, the blonde kneels down at Santana's side, grabbing her hand, "Baby, it's me Brittany, I need you to fight this and come back to me, I know you can do it, I know you can hear me, I am in love with you, please, come back my love…" Suddenly all the machines crash, leaving one line scroll across the screen, Brittany gets up and is looking down in panic, the Latina's body jolts upward, and back down, a deep breath is released, brown eyes open wide, looking straight into deep blue…


	17. Chapter 16

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at meemegmeeshell…

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love :)

Chapter 16

Santana starts to struggle, her face in complete shock, confused, unaware of what it happening. "She's fighting the incubation, I've got to get it out now!" Shouts Tina. Within a few seconds the Asian is pulling a long very thin tube out of Santana's mouth, as Holly is trying to calm her down by explaining to her what is happening, once she calmed down enough Tina was able to get the tubing out. The Latina's pressure has spiked and her body is beginning to flush over and over, they place the oxygen on her, and try talking to her to calm her down. Her body has had so much trauma from the Tudei, and the reversal drug that is very likely she can stroke out, Tina gives her medication to control her pressure through her central line which will be the quickest route to her heart.

Brittany's blue eye are still locked onto dark brown, neither straying away regardless of the situation, the blonde leans back down and begins talking to the Latina while the medications are starting to kick in, her pressure slowly going down. For the next several hours maybe even days Holly will have to administer the blood pressure medication on the hours to bring it down slowly, if they go to fast it will be much stress and pressure on her heart, causing a heart attack, so everything they do has to be carefully monitored and administered. "Hi", breaths out the blonde, "H—h—", is all Santana can get out, being under incubation is extremely rough on the throat. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything, I am just so happy to see those eyes again babe", Brittany leans in and gives Santana a kiss on the lips, pulling just a bit on her bottom lip. Holly gives the Latina a wink, "We'll be back in 10 minutes." When they leave the room Brittany leans back down and kisses Santana soft but sweet, taking turns pulling on her top and bottom lips. Brittany goes to apologize to Santana for everything; she moves her finger and presses it to her lips, shaking her head... Brittany pulls up a chair by the bed holding the Latina's hand while rubbing her thumb over her hand, just letting one another feel the love in each other's touch... The Latina squeezes her pale hand while starring into one another eyes communicating without any words, making all right in the universe once again.

"This is the last one Captain", roars Puckerman as he hands her the forensics' on the 4 arson's to Santana's properties. As she is reading though all the files she notices a smudge on some of the papers, she calls Officer Puckerman over again asking him if anyone else has handed the papers before him, to his knowledge there has not been. The chain of command has been very tight since they know their dealing with a leak, she has the CSI team come in a take the reports to process the smudges in hopes of getting a finger print, if they were the only 2 to have touched the report, it was possible to find the leak if it showed anyone other than Officer Puckerman and the Captain's fingerprints.

"Bang, Bang, Bang," Shots are fired out of 4 machine guns through Brittany& Rachel's apartment, shattering the windows and the walls. There has been not a single person living there, this was merely a warning sign, it was another Red SUV, tinted windows, and this time the police were in close pursuit as they have been planted around the side streets of the apartment in case anyone was trying to get in there. As the 4 squad cars and 2 undercover are tailing the SUV, shots are being fired from both ends, stinking the one squad car, busting their rear and front tires, sending them crashing into a dumpster. The undercover car was also hit through windshield striking an officer in the shoulder, blood spattering all over the car. They were able to get a road block set up, however they shot right through it, slamming their vehicle in a ditch, tipping them over into the Hudson River.

Search and Rescue were on scene almost immediately retrieving 4 bodies, 2 dead on arrival, the other 2 receiving CPR, the Red SUV is being pulled out if the water, and sent to the crime lab. One of the men had an envelope inside their jacket with an address in Lima, Ohio, the residence of the Pierce's.

It was only an hour later, Captain Sylvester gets an brown sealed envelope with its contents a picture of Mr. & Mrs. Pierce, bound and gagged, seated back to back tied together. Just then Mike Chang walks in bringing some reports; they have found a positive match, not one of the Captain or Puckerman, but of one Finn Hudson. They plan to keep this information under the table, and use Hudson, hoping he can lead them to at least find Artie or Dt. Motta. Rachel Berry's fathers are both found out of the country and informed of the Pierce abduction, bringing them into a safe house.

Holly and Tina return to monitor the Latina for the night. Not that Santana is jumping at the thought of going back to sleep, but she is actually tired, and knows her body has been though a lot, needing to recover. Brittany snuggles in next to her, cuddling any tanned body part she can, kissing her goodnight and falling asleep feeling hopeful and complete.

Around 2 hours later, Captain Sylvester rings the intern, "Tina Cohen-Loser, let me speak with that sex crazed Holiday." She informs them of the abduction, the department leak, and all the other information on the case. She also informs her of a plan they have in place revolving around Hudson.

Holly wakes up Brittany and Santana relaying to them the details of the abduction, the blonde curls up in the Latina, sobbing uncontrollable, nothing but despair filling the room, one step forward and two steps back. Will Finn Hudson be the key to cracking this case, or is he himself just another pawn in this revolving game.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at … .com

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love!

Chapter 17

It has now been a week since Brittany's parents have been taken; they have received no ransom or anything for that matter. Santana is back at 100% minus a few side effects that are fading away. "Awh you're finally loosening up a bit babe", Santana smiles, as she pours some hot steamy water down Brittany's shoulders. "Yeah taking a bath together was a great idea", Brittany turns her head over her shoulder and kisses the Latina, pulling on her lower lip, then continuing to deepen the kiss as Santana pulls her in closer. They kiss and kiss, open mouth, soft, but slow at first, then getting sloppier and sloppier, as hands start wandering. Brittany goes to move but slips and drops under the water splashing Santana in the process, when the blond come back up from under the water, Santana is in shock with her mouth wide open, Brittany laughs and pushes her under as well, when she comes back up, she is all smiles, and they continue to splash around.

There has been a tail on Finn Hudson all week, and they were finally getting somewhere tonight. He drove to an apartment build right in the middle of town, he parks in the lot with space number 83, but he doesn't walk into the apartment building, instead he is headed across the street to an old abandoned warehouse. Once inside the trail is lost, it's almost like he vanished into thin air. Dt. Bieste and Officer Puckermen meet up t with the undercover officers; they decide to leave a few bugs in different parts of the warehouse in hopes to hear anything. Not having much time they decide to set up a video feed tomorrow, in fear of being caught tonight.

It's about 4 hours later, and they get a hit. It's a sound like a vehicle pulling in; there are men talking and one female voice. "This wheelchair is really starting to fucking bug me, can't we carry or drag him around already?""Shut up and do your job, you imp", snaps a female voice. "It sounds like they have Artie Captain, claims Chang, "should we send SWAT over now?"… Captain Sue decides, yes and within minutes the place is surrounded. They enter weapons drawn, are on the move, with a live feed from several helmets on SWAT members. They bust the men around the Red SUV, finding a wheelchair inside, and drag marks of legs leading them to a dead end. They look around and moves some dirt on the ground that looks to be recently smoothed over, hitting it with the base of their gun, it's make a hollow sound, continuing, the find the crease and open it up. Inside they find Dt. Motta tied to a table, barley alive and unconscious, while arresting Sunshine Corazon, everyone in the underground tunnel was captured, and even Arite was found in some type of cleaning closet. The only two people unaccounted for were Finn Hudson and some female, whose voice was heard earlier and much different from Sunshine's. If it wasn't for finding Sugar, this whole operation would have been for not, considering they may have jumped the gun allowing the two to get away, searching the tunnels for hours with no results.

After splashing around for so long, the water was starting to get cold, and if there is one thing Santana hates, it's a cold bath. They decide to get out instead of hitting up the old water heater which is built into the system. The bath room is very large; it contains a hot tub and a Jacuzzi bathtub. They are the center of the room; around the room are all windows giving an amazing view of the outside. They are special windows where no one can see inside, only out, the view is of several different types of pine trees, maple trees and birch, with a small creek flowing though. Santana's favorite is the Japanese maple, October is one hell of month to be surrounded by it all, and the mountains make it feel like you're not even in New York. Brittany has already taken several photos, and cannot wait until it is safe to go out experiencing it for real. Santana loves being able to see Brittany so passionate about something, it's just so sweet to her like that, and she wants to give her that feeling so much. Just seeing her happy over something so simple, humbles the Latina, while making her fall even a little harder then she thought she could.

After they have dressed, Brittany gives Santana a hug, thanking her for such a relaxing time. A few kisses are exchanged, and their they go again, unable to keep their hands off one another, Brittany pulls back, hesitant due to Santana recent recovery. "I'm fine babe, don't be afraid, are you sure you're ready, with all that's"- she is stopped by an assault of kisses from her lips making their way down to her tanned stomach.

She then worked her way back up grabbing Santana's face while pushing her body against her and taking Santana's lips in hers."Mhmm," the Latina hummed as Brittany was just so intoxicating, pulling up her shirt exposing hard nipples, it was such a fucking turn on as her sex began to ache pulsing faster and faster. Santana turned her around pushing her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom without breaking the kiss, she pushes her onto the bed, straddling Brittany's hips, she breaks for a quick breath, then nudges her nose against the blondes, kissing her again, the blonde deepened the kiss, Santana kept lifting her center up into her, causing more and more friction. They were both throbbing to a point that needed immediate attention; they needed each other… now…

Brittany flipped Santana, now topping her, she places her hands on the Latina thighs, sliding down kissing her as she works her way through soaking wet folds, her legs twitch, and she thrusts into the blonde's hand. Brittany kissing lower and lower, Santana's hips rocking, moaning coming from both their lips. As the pace picks up, Santana has found pale perky breast sucking and pulling on hard nipples, Brittany buckled every time the Latina gave a hard suck popping her nipples twisting her tongue around and around.

Brittany's tongue glided inside the Latina, rubbing her hands along toned abs, looking into each other's eyes, she began pushing her tongue in and out. Santana hands were already pulling on blonde hair while her lips were busy still kissing Brittany's breasts, arching her back upwards every time the blonde circled her clit with a skillful tongue. The taste of the Latina was making her more turned on, a pleading she couldn't ignore any longer. As she continued to rotate her tongue in and out of Santana, she began circling her clit with her thumb, Brittany's sex now dripping out her, the Latina let her fingers fall from blonde hair, Brittany slides up a tanned thrusting body, kissing her lips as if for the last time, the Latina slips her fingers through wet folds and spreads her wetness making it easier to move inside of her. Both women inside of each other as far as possible, coming in and out slow and long, then rocking back in harder and harder, fucking one another faster, then slowing down, then fucking one another fast again, as Brittany is thrusting back inside, Santana's pushes up at the same time tapping her sweet spot, the Latina knows it, and works Brittany until she is coming down hard, her gasping and yelling out Santana's name, drives her to move her hips rocking both of them, the blond still having orgasms passing though her, rides the Latina like it's no one's business, pressing on her hard pulsing clit, the blonde pushes in deep, Santana gave out completely, jolting upwards at each time her clit was pressed hard, she leans up wrapping one arm around the blonde, with her head on her should, not a single space between them, Brittany rocks into Santana, as the Latina thrusts down, her body freezing, muscles tensed, Brittany can feel her walls wrapped around her fingers so tight as Santana is cuming, and cuming hard, Santana starts pressing fast on Brittany's clit pushing her over the edge one more time as the last wave of an amazing orgasm passes though them both, their kisses are sloppy, but they want each other lips so badly, they kiss and kiss, falling limp against one another, they just lie their looking deep into each other's eyes, still inside one another.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Thanks for the follows & favorites, love ya all! Special thanks to badboynomuzzle for help with The Klainers!

NC-17

Chapter 18

After a few more rounds of passionate sex, exhaustion sets in and sleep takes over. A few hours later Santana goes to make some coffee, as she feels refreshed and ready for the day. When she gets to the kitchen she sees Holly at the counter looking at some papers, it's also 4am.

"Fuck its only 4am, shit, this not working got me all messed up", Holly laughs at the Latina, "girl, you'll never change, haha, such a mouth, I thought "SNIX", was under control?"

"So, Brittany huh?",

"Hmm, what about her?"

"You know exactly, you're in love with her!"

"I,I,I,I- oh, I am, I really am in love with her, I have all these feelings, they are great an, scary at the same time, she makes my heart beat like never before, I heard her talking to me when I was out, I heard all of you, she said she's in love with me, I feel like I know she definitely is, it's just that, we just met, and under extreme circumstances, we don't know really know much about each other, I know she loves photography and well besides our bodies, the sex, it's, it's just amazing, whenever we are together, I just lose myself in her… just looking at her takes my breath away every time…"

"Umm, yeah dummy, with feelings its better, and you know she feels the same way, everything else will fall into place and you'll be able to learn more about each other, the little things, the bond you have together is undeniable, girl, she didn't leave your side, I moved her because you were getting worse and we needed to hook you up to some things I knew would scare her, you even started slipping, until she nearly broke down the door and fell to her knees, you actually started to stabilize, I could feel the love and the connection you two have…"

"She fell to her knees?" the Latina asks, "I hate that she was so broken", a tear falls from her face," we need to fix this, we need to find her parents and end this once and for all!", "Then let's get to work!" The women grab some coffee and begin looking over all the information from day one.

Santana gets a call from her father around an hour later, he tells her that he has purchased 4 buildings and is going to make them into apartment complexes for the people who have lost their homes in all the fires. She will get 2 and he will keep 2, for right now they are using an alias, possibly keeping it even. They have several companies working on the site in hopes to be done in 2 months.

The team has been working at the warehouse scene none stop, finding pieces of evidence, even some blood. They plan to keep going over and over it until something concrete turns up, there has to be something they are missing. Dt. Motta has been hospitalized along with Artie; Sugar however is in much need of surgery, her body to weak at this point. Artie is going to be fine, he was roughed up pretty good, and will need to new fingers which an orthopedic is working on right now, overcoming adversity has been something he has had to do all his life, and this is no different.

Kurt has been to see the doctors that they wanted him to see, he still is not really cooperating with all that he has seen, he just needs more time, the problem is the information he may have can be of great value to the case, he is still in shock, he just needs to run thorough the events of that night, he is just too scared to let himself relive it all. Blaine decides to go over and see him, just a quick stop before his shift so that would be just perfect, bringing coffee and maybe flowers, but decides instead on 2 cupcakes from the amazing bakery on the corner.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Hello?" A voice answers, with a confused look on his face…

"I am looking for Kurt. I heard he was here."

"Oh yea sure, I will go tell him he has company. What's your name?"

"It's Blaine."

"Okay come on in! I am actually on my way to work for the night, but I will go tell him really quick."

After returning, the stranger explained to Blaine that Kurt is in the shower but said he will be right down when he is done.

"Okay great! Thank you so much!"

The door closed, and Blaine found himself sitting there on the couch waiting, and waiting for the shower to end. Thoughts of Kurt in the shower, water dripping down his body, what his hair might look like when it isn't perfectly set. The thoughts became too much to handle and Blaine got very, very hard. He knew it isn't good to go touring someone else's house, but he couldn't help his curiosity and made his way to the voice singing "Popular" from wicked mixed with the sound of water running.

Blaine knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in" he heard.

"Hey, Kurt, it's me...umm I am just here to check on you, I brought cupcakes and coffee."

"Well, come on in. I could use a physical exam."

Blaien liked what he was hearing and dropped his clothes into a pile on the floor. He peeked into the shower before getting in, and stared at Kurt's body under the shower for a while. His bulge started to growing harder and eventually just climbed right in.

Kurt embraced him, and thanked him for coming to check on him. As there hot, wet, and naked bodies pressed together in the steamy shower, things got heated quickly. Kurt had pinned Blaine up against the shower wall, and was kissing his neck, Blaine's hands traced down Kurt's body as he kissed with deeper and deeper kisses all down his neck and chest.

Just as Kurt was ready to go to town on Blaine and suck his throbbing thick cock, Blaine stopped him and convinced him to let him help him finish his shower.

Blaine grabbed the soap from the soap dish and started rubbing it slowly across Kurt's chest, and then down to his stomach, being gentle and lightly brushing his hand across Kurt's massive boner. "Why don't you rinse that off? Blaine said, and switched places in the shower to let the water hit Kurt.

After Kurt rinsed off he turned around only to hear a loud thump.

"I dropped the soap…." Said Blaine, and bent over revealing a sexy asshole waiting for Kurt. Kurt got so turned on from the sight of Blaine bent over, dripping in water, and his balls hanging down between his thighs. He got even harder and started to drag his dick along Blaine's ass while Blaine revealed little moans as he turned around staring at Kurt while biting his lips.

Kurt slowly pushed further and further inside of Blaine until his cock was completely surrounded; Blaine turned around with a smile and whispered "it's in, now fuck me!"

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's waste and thrusts his dick in and out of his tight ass. "Oh my god, you're so hot", he screamed as Blaine placed his hands firmly on the shower wall.

"Oh god it feels so good", Blaine moans," I can't believe this; this is the best sex- I- ever- had." He managed to get out between breathes.

Countless Minutes passed by with the shower still pouring out hot water on top of them as Kurt thrusts into Blaine who was now biting a washcloth to stay a little quieter and jacking himself off.

"Oh Fuck I'm getting close" Kurt said as he started to rock faster.

"Hold on" said Blaine, and stood up and turned facing Kurt. Kurt grabbed onto his cock as Blaine got on his knees. Kurt kept jacking off until he blew his load all over Blaine's face.

Licking his lips Blaine stared at Kurt in the shower, now dripping with water and cum and touched himself. As he got close he stood up and pressed against Kurt letting his warm cum trickle out and onto Kurt's body. Blaine grabbed the washcloth he was biting and wiped off his face, and they began to kiss passionately.

Their hopes of Finn Hudson leading them to the people responsible for all this half came true, there was no sign of him at all, Captain sent out a squad to locate his vehicles and bring it back to the crime lab. The first place they checked was the apartment building where they saw him pull in the other day, his car was still in the same spot, as they got closer they noticed blood dripping out from the bottom of the door, weapons were drawn, the door opened slowly as Finn Hudson's body rolled out of the car. "We need medical assistance now", an officer yelled into his radio, Hudson had a faint pulse, it looked as if he was beaten and left for dead, as they rolled him onto his back, and they saw blood flowing from is midsection.

As Hudson is rushed into the ER, Dt. Motta starts to code, pushing her into a premature surgery, but no other option. Her brain is starting to hemorrhage, Santana's father Dr. Lopez scrubs in and takes over the operation.

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Brittany rolls towards the beeping sound, "ugh, already bothering her, she just got better", she goes to lean over and kiss her girl awake when she sees an empty spot besides her.

"Santana?"

"Babe?"

Brittany starts to walk down the hallway on her way to Santana's favorite room, she stops when she thinks she hears voices and the shuffling of papers. She heads downstairs and sees the Latina and Holly with the case files, with Mike Changs face on the computer screen.

"Babe, what are you two doing? It's 6am, asks a tired blonde.

"Well we are trying to find your parents, so we are starting from the beginning"

"Why are you up so early babe?" Santana walks over to Brittany who's still in the door way to give her a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek. Brittany swings the doctor's pager between her fingers,

"This thing is going off again, god they waste no time, you're still getting better, remember last night I was your nurs—" Santana quickly presses her lips to the blondes to hid the words coming out of her mouth, she hears a deep chuckle from Holly, and smiles into the kiss.

"Babe that's private, just between us", the doctor blushes.

Brittany smiles into another kiss, letting out a small "hehe", as the Latina squeezes at her hips. Santana goes to call in as Brittany sits with Holly. It's then when she sees the picture of her parents, bound together; she grabs the picture, holding it up to her eyes looking it over intently.

"We're going to find them, Santana and I will not rest until we do, promise ya chica!"

"Look there", exclaims the blonde, Holly looks to what Brittany is pointing to, but doesn't see anything…

"Sorry I don-" , "there, it's a rope, a piece of a jump rope, it looks just like the one we use in dance, like when we are exercising, why is it there?"

"I don't know", answers Holly, are you sure that's what it is, it –"

"Yes, definitely, I know it is you have to believe me", cries out Brittany, in fear of Holly thinking she's completely crazy.

The piece of rope is in the very far corner of the photo, looking as if it's hanging from the wall. Holly shows Chang and has him get to work on it, enlarging every pixel he can so they can get the best look at this room.

Santana walks back in dressing in her navy scrubs, and sneakers…

"Wow, I forgot how hot you look in those", blurts out Brittany as she is already migrating to the doctors lips.

"Mmmm",

Both moan out as Brittany has captured her bottom, lip and sliding her tongue into the Latina's mouth. The kiss deepens as Santana's hands are on Brittany's hips and ass as they begin to slowly rock into one another.

"Ah hum, mm, Holly here, not that I don't mind watching, haha, but where are you going Santana, and why?"

Brittany turns to Holly giving a shy smile, and wraps her arms around Santana's waist,"yes what's going on?"

"Well it's Finn Hudson, the department leak, turns out whoever he is working for knew he was had, and tried to get rid of him, he needs surgery , and we need him alive, we need the information, my father is operating on Sugar, it's bad, real bad…

Holly you'll stay with Britt and I am going to the hospital-,

"No please, babe, don't leave, its not safe, look what already happened to you, please", pleading a concerned Brittany, Santana wraps her arms around the blondes neck, pulling her in for several open mouth kisses.

"I'll be fine, I am going to be met with a personal security detail, even though I don't want it, it's Dt. Bieste, and she'll be with me as the Captain goes to babysit Rachel."

"Babysit?" Really, is that what you're doing to?", huffs out the blonde.

She catches her blue eyes, pressing their foreheads together, "of course not, that's not what I meant at all, and Rachel is just high maintenance, that's all babe", and she kisses the blonde so softly, Brittany loosens up, "okay, I am sorry." She kisses the doctor back, running her hand over her cheek.

"I'll miss you…you're still so hot…" With that the Latina is off to the hospital.

With Blaine and Tina now back at her side in the operating room, Santana zips through the surgery, although she wanted to kill him for putting people she cared about through all this shit. Sugar has made it though her surgery, now the next 24 are critical to her survival. With her father in charge, she feels that Sugar is in the best hands other then hers, and returns to her home, to her Brittany. She has to admit it feels good going home to someone and not just an empty house, or just to go home for that matter, normally she would just stay in her on call room, but now her home has so much more meaning.

Santana had not realized how late it actually was until she got back, Holly had fallen asleep at the table, and Brittany was fast sleep in Santana's bed. She sits down at the table looking over the pictures that Chang sent over, and the others trying to make sense of everything. It's about midnight now, so she decides to grab a shower and then go snuggle into bed with Brittany.

Santana kicks off her sneakers, and starts the shower, as she goes to take off her socks a smirk appears across her face,

"Are you leering at me?" she says with a giggle. "It's possible, please don't stop on my account, and continue taking those hot scrubs off", Brittany says in a deeper voice then normal, more seductive.

"Okay, should I go slowly so you can soak it in as you watch me?"

"Totally, the blonde reply as her tongue runs slowly along her bottom lip."Or would you like some assistance doctor?"

"If you want, I am having a little trouble with this draw string…"

"Well let me take a look-see here; let's get this out of the way first, shall we?" The blonde removes Santana's shirt, followed by her lacey black bra, as she slides her hands up and down the doctor's sides, hen cupping each breast, planting kisses all over her neck.

"Wow, it's really steaming up in here", whispers Brittany as she is still kissing the doctors neck, while her hands have migrated to her back, grabbing at her skin, squeezing the Latina's perfect ass, pulling her in more and more.

"Mmph, mmmm, "The Latina breathes into Brittany's ear, as she takes a nibble or two. Brittany pulls back slightly and starts to pull Santana's pants following them down to the floor, not surprised in the least that the Latina and nothing on underneath.

Brittany is down on her knees, Santana's pants around her ankles, she reaches up massaging perky tanned breasts as the doctor has he hands tangled through blonde locks.

As the blonde traces her hand down her body, she stops and grips her hips, the Latina leans into the blonde, letting out a whimper.

"Mmm, you feel so good, ugh, moans Santana, Brittany's mouth right in front of her center, leaning in closer, Santana slowly opens her legs, the blondes tongue brushing against her clit, making her knees buckle, and her juices staring to drip out.

"Babe you are so wet, Mmm", the blonde begins to slide her tongue through dripping folds, while sucking on her, clearing out the wetness only to be met with more. Brittany can feel Santana's heart beating fast, while cupping her left breast, only to rub on a dark nipple, making it harder and harder causing Santana to push her into the blondes face. Brittany uses her right hand to grope a toned thigh, peeking her own arousal more and more.

"Please I need, F-fuck…me…", Santana begs out, Brittany grabs hold of the Latina's hips and begins pumping her tongue in and out of the Santana. With her sex throbbing she rocks her hips into Brittany more and more, the blonde can feel the Latina's wetness dripping down her face. She grabs her tight around the waist, sliding her hand down to her ass pushing the Latina further into her tongue, using her other to circle a throbbing clit.

Santana's body has lost all control and she can't keep her balance, she leans forward, moving her nails up and down Brittany's back. The feelings of Santana on her back gives her the push she needed, moving her tongue faster and faster, moving the Latina off her feet, her moaning, screaming her name, then the Latina's ass tightens up, her whole body stiffens, as another wave of wetness flows into Brittany's mouth, she takes it all in, still sucking and pumping into the Latina, keeping her over the edge, until she literally almost passes out, falling backwards, Brittany's quick hands grab her, as she bottoms out on her tongue, falling limp, wilted with pleasure. Brittany slides her up, wrapping both arms around her, kissing her lips letting the doctor taste herself.

"You taste so good baby", whispers the blonde as she take Santana's lip again and again. "Let's not let this shower go to waste, I'll clean you up", smirks the doctor. Just as she grabs Brittany's right leg pulling it behind her up over her hip, the blonde is pushed up against the shower wall, and locks it behind the doctor's ass, while the blonde moans "oh baby, so g-go-o—ood, ugh, " as Santana is rocking into her; they hear a knock on the shower door and freeze.

"Hola ladies, Santana you slutty sex goddess-" "What the fuck Holly, I'm kinda busy right now, Jesus, what the fuc-", she is stopped with soft wet lips, and pale hands running up and down her back, she whispers, "just let her talk, it's okay", taking the Latina's bottom lip, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Holly begins again. As Holly is talking over moans and heavy breathing, the water is starting to turn ice cold, Santana picks up her pace, blocking out everything but the blonde who's legs are wrapped around her. As the Latina slams into her, tapping that sweet spot, "I'm gunna, cum, I'm gunn-, and then Brittany comes undone, her body shuttering and is not quite about it. Leaving Holly stop dead in her words, as she listens to the blonde ride out her climax, not once, not twice, not even three times, but four, four breath taking times…Santana stays inside her, still holding against the wall, kissing each other sloppily.

With her eyes closed, Holly stutters out,

"I thi-nk I kno-w wh-ere Brit-tany's pa-re-nts a-re…"

When she opens them, Santana and Brittany's naked bodies are running past her, their faces in sheer panic as they rush into bedroom…


	20. Chapter 19

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Thanks for the follows & favorites, you all are great!

Chapter 19

Holly contacts the department after she fills the girls in on what she has found out, mostly thanks to Brittany's help,

"See you're genius babe!" Santana says proudly as she kisses the blonde while squeezing their hands together.

Brittany and Rachel were brought down to the station to stay the Captain where they will be under close watch, although being protected by the Captain is great and all, they will be able to see everything as it will sent through a live feed.

Santana and Holly are getting fully dressed with protective vests and everything that comes with it, both women a bit nervous since it's been a little while they were all geared up for battle, with a deep breath and confident eye contact they head to their respected vehicles and are on their way…

Several SWAT, police and undercover cars surround Belasco Theatre within minutes. They take out any awaiting person keeping them from their targets. Holly and Santana make their way down the corridor towards the basement. It's just like Brittany had told them, old wooden floors, dusty and—"wham", Santana is hit from the side, causing her to stumble down and trip Holly along the way…

Santana picked herself up from the dusty floor of the Belasco Theatre basement and held her broken wrist and hand across her chest. Holly ran up to her assessing the damage, she grabbed the tape and wrapped her arm to her chest in an 8 shape from front to around her back and hurriedly placed small splints on her wrist and hand. "Whack" Holly is hit by a mallet and is being beat into submission. It's the same asshole that hit Santana; she pushes herself over to Holly and kicks the man off her, punching him with a left upper cut, knocking him out. Holly bloody and beaten has trouble getting up, when she does they tie the guy to the stairs, taking his weapons and leave him for the others to get.

_"Noooooo! Santana noooo, get up!" cries a terrified blonde as she is watching the women she loves being hit with a 2 by 4, and tumble down, taking Holly with her, the next thing they see is Holly wrapping up Santana's broken arm and Holly being struck, knocking the camera offline…_

They finally get down to the old storage room, and there are the jump ropes just like Brittany had seen in the photo, to the left her parents…

With Holly badly beaten, they agree to send Santana down to free Brittany's parents…

_Mike Chang is being screamed at by 3 emotional women to get the live feed back on where the girls are, with all the other feeds intact, they connect with Beiste sending her the footage of the girls being assaulted, she knows where they are and heads that way with back up._

As Santana is surveying the area, Holly covering the top, her radio goes off, it's Beiste, stating they are on their way with backup, blowing her cover, knowing she now has limited time, the Latina drops down and towards Brittany's parents.

_"It's back, its back!" shouts the blonde, "my parents, she found them…"_

Santana just gets Brittany's father united as she is struck another blow to the back sending her flying across the room. "HOLLY! Get them out of here NOW!" Santana gets up and rushes over hitting the in guy in the knee forcing him to drop. Holly drops down and grabs the parents, grabbing a busted up ladder, leading them to get them up and out of there.

She turns and sees Santana struggling with the man, "WATCH OUT!" Holly screams as a blonde woman in high heels is now pointing a gun at Santana.

_As everyone at the precinct is watching this all go down, Brittany is in a puddle of tears, relived that her parents are found, but terrified beyond reason as Santana's life is in the line of fire. Captain Sue and Rachel are trying to get her out of the room so she can't watch anymore, but to no avail. There are no more words spoken as they all watch in silence._

Holly closes her eyes and pushes Brittany's parents up the ladder then down the corridor to safety.

When Santana looks at the women holding the gun, she gets punched in the face and trips backwards but is able to catch her balance and strike a blow back.

Taking what seemed like an eternity Holly tries to rush back to Santana, as she is running she falls, her body severely bruised when she tries to get up her leg cracks, smashing her bone in half while the muscles absorb the force of her second fall.

Cursing everything and everyone as the pain is getting increasingly worse she can feel system starting to shutdown. She crawled to the side of the wall, rocking back and forth trying to overcome the pain…

Santana had hit the guy again, sending him backwards, he came back with more force hitting her head and body sending her sprawling, she fought back, but the blows she keeps receiving take their toll and she collapses.

_Brittany who wouldn't leave the room, is now darting out of it at full speed, tear flooded eyes, blonde locks swaying back and forth as she runs faster… _

_She is tackled by Officer Puckerman and held there, she is brought back upstairs into a separate room… She is joined by Rachel, who she falls into, and just cries, without taking a breath, cries and cries…_

Santana moaned in pain, Holly was out of it, leaving her on her own; with one arm she recovered and stood up, she winced as her shoulder was now separated from the socket, but still taped around her body. Her face was busted up and swollen, barely able to see out of either eye, head pounding, and flashes of Brittany flowing through her mind, she gets a wave of adrenaline soaring through her, just as the man starts to land his final blow; she clenches her first and smashes him harder than she's ever hit anyone or anything before. He falls, hits his back off the ground rolling over and over in pain.

She cries out for Holly for help who is right above her, unable to move… Beiste arrived and raced over to her kneeling at her side while she is fighting to stay conscious…

Beiste yells down to the Latina, "She's barely conscious", Santana replies "Get her out of here, please, don't let her die!"

_Brittany and Rachel are interrupted by a knock at the door, it's the Captain. _

_"Brittany please come with me" she follows and is lead into another room, where her parents are waiting. She jumps into their arms hugging them as tight as she can. _

_"Where is Santana? Why isn't she here? What's happening?" Brittany lets go of her parents and heads into the room with the live feed, what's she is about witness freezes her body and heart in place._

"Oh don't want your friend to die huh? Well should have come alone then, you know I am going to kill you before they return …" laughs the blonde in high heels.

"If killing me keeps Brittany alive then that's all that matters to me" Santana breathes out trying to hold herself up…

_"Cassandra July, that's her "comes Rachel's voice as she enters the room, "she was my teacher- what is she- is she who- oh my god, it's been her the whole time"_

As Beiste gets Holly to the medics and heads out with SWAT down to where Santana is being held at gun point.

Cassandra walks over to the Latina, still holding the gun at her, she hits her dislocated shoulder with the base of the gun making Santana drop down to her knees in excruciating pain. She walks a step away and turns around, pointing the gun on Santana's forehead…

Looking up, Santana begins to speak…

"I know I didn't get a chance to tell you yet... I love you Brittany"

"CLICK, CLICK" is heard as Cassandra cocked the gun...

The SWAT teams drop down into the room…

"BANG, BANG"

_ A screeching cry is the only sound heard in a silent room… _


	21. Chapter 20

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at … .com

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love!

Chapter 20

It was the last time they we intimate with each other, Santana had the words on the tip of tongue, but someone else's tongue had other plans…

Brittany moaned and swallowed pushing Santana against the pile of pillows, and down on the bed, with her electrifying tongue inside her mouth once more; she couldn't even tell her right from left but had no problems with up or down…

They kissed intensely, nails digging into one another's skin, "Mhm o-ohoo'm…"

Overwhelmed by the sexy Latina, Brittany drags her hands down a tanned body, falling to her knees, teasing, then coming back up running her fingers thought long brown hair, gripping her, she breaths out "I want you so bad babe."

Santana's eyes watch the blonde kiss all down her body until she reaches her thighs, pulling them open just a bit further than Santana had naturally allowed, her eyelids slowly shut as Brittany starts to suck on her sweet spot, with her fingers trailing under her ass and smoothing them out all over her tight tanned skin.

Brittany pressed warm kisses up her body until she was against her mouth again, kissing Santana until their tongues made their way deeper and deeper into each other's mouth.

Brittany grabbed her waist as she lost herself in Santana's swirl of her tongue & twist of her lips; it was romantic and slow, an intimate touch between wet folds had Santana's heart tighten, while grabbing on to locks of blonde hair.

"So wet baby…" the blonde said in a deep seductive voice as she was once again on her knees, lifting Santana's leg over her shoulder.

Santana looked down at her, her inner thighs shaking as she took her tongue and ran it though a pulsing clit then thought wet folds.

Santana's whole body arched back then fell forward as she no longer had any control.

The Latina slid her fingers in dark hair, pulling on it, rocking the blonde in an out of her.

"Oh God" "Fuck Me" "Mhph"

Brittany pulled out looking up into dark brown eyes in pure pleasure, and goes back in, breathing in her scent, then running her tongue along her opening, circling her clit, both girls moaning in sync and begin rocking together once again.

Brittany began rapidly sucking, then lowering inside, in and out several times around tightening walls, then sliding back though to suck on her clit once again.

Santana's heart was pounding as Brittany was pounding her tongue inside of her.

"F-fuck!" "Don't Stop" "Oh my god, you feel so good"

Brittany pushed deeper into Santana, tonguing her faster and faster while bringing her hand back to her clit, rolling and pressing her thumb hard against it.

Brittany continued to work miracles with her tongue inside of clenching walls, and a tighter then tight clit, maintaining a fast rhythm.

"Cum baby, cum for me", the blonde was demanding her, working her tongue faster and pulling down her fingers completely against her throbbing clit. Santana thrusts forward as her eyes are now rolling back in her head, and she comes hard, flooding the inside of Brittany's mouth, she starts to lap up her juices, and causes the Latina to come two more times grabbing on to her shoulder's before she starts to trickle down from her high…

This was it, the time to say "I'm in love with you", looking down at the goddess between your legs, but instead, she ends up tasting herself as the words and short breaths are overtaken by soft pale lips and captivating blue eyes…

Now here you are gun to your head to spare her life, praying that the women you love is not watching and is watching as you confess you unadulterated love for her…

Santana's POV

*Click Click*

"BANG"

You realize now in this very moment, it's over, it's all over, your memories are quickly moving through your thoughts, it's then it hits you, only a few memories with Brittany, the one you want the most with… a first date, marriage, and even though you thought you never wanted children, you can see them with her, she's your exception, in all reality she's your exception for everything… You smile when you picture a tiny blue eyed, blonde haired dancer, you hope she gets all of Brittany's qualities because you know you are so scarred… your breath glitches and the feeling of warm blood oozing shakes you from your thoughts…

You cling to existence as the first shot has rung out, all you want is more time, time to see her smile, her beautiful blue eyes, her kindness for you and everyone around her, to see her open the camera you got her that is coming in the mail, the weekend vacation you had planned to North Carolina because you know from just one story she told you she is a beach wild child, more like goddess in your eyes…

You look up, close your eyes, you have already told her you're in love with her, and now you will die for her… with accepting your fate, you have a peacefulness wash over you, knowing you'll be saving her life by giving yours…you picture her in her wedding dress holding your hand looking into her captivating blue eyes, you are at peace with your death and you hand in hand, let go…

Brittany's POV

*Click, Click*

Everything flashes through your mind like reading a story book…

"Bang"

And in that moment, your life, it changes forever…

Your eyes are bulging out of your head, and you literally cannot breathe. Tightness gripping in your chest, not heaving up and down, you are just in disbelief, possibly shock and your heart physically hurts…

It's then you realize, you'd give her everything and anything she wants or wanted, and everything you never knew you wanted… you just want her alive…

First date… marriage…children…

You had so many ideas for your first date, walk along the lake, just getting coffee and learning about one another, chinese food and a movie, or just walk at the park with a quick stop on the swings of course, all moments captured on film, because she is so beautiful that you cannot help yourself.

Marriage, you can picture both of you in long white wedding dressing, killer heels, making a commitment to one another for life, a lifetime together, with endless possibilities, and with that… staring a family…

Children, looking into her eyes and seeing them inside another tiny human, so beautiful, watching them grow up so many possibilities, with having a little of both of you, you hope she gets Santana's smarts, to maybe be a doctor, lawyer or anything they wanted. You can imagine walking down the shoreline one tiny hand in yours and another tiny hand in hers, water crashing over your feet as the sun sets. Life is simple and you are in love with two people, one little with light brown eyes, and the other dark brown, looking at you with such adoration, it pulls at your heart strings…

It's then a sharp pain hits you as you clutch your chest, it's in the longest and quickest moment of your life, tears continuously falling from your eyes…

"I love you too babe"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"BANG" "BANG" BANG"

The gun fires at Santana, then falls out of Cassandra's hand crashing to the ground but firing 2 shots before it hits the ground…

Cassandra falls forward into Santana who is still in the mindset of coming to peace with her death has no reaction to being knocked over…

Cassandra is laying on top of the Santana both not moving, blood oozing out from in between them…


	22. Chapter 21

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at …

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love!

Chapter 21

The room looks familiar, and so does the man standing over you, it's Blaine

"Hey Girl, You really scared us for a minute there"

You close your eyes again, letting the darkness creep back in, only to be awaken a moment later to the sound of her voice, Brittany, and she's here…

But wait? Aren't you dead and in the waiting room of hell?

Then you feel her, you feel her grab your hand and stroke your hair while landing a soft kiss on your lips…

You breath her in, blink your eyes a few times when she tells you to go back to sleep, you're safe now, I'm here, I won't leave you, and she gives your hand a squeeze.

You stop fighting and let yourself fall asleep now that you know she's there, and not going to leave, she is safe, and you are alive…

You slip back into that moment, the one where you hear gunshots, feel warm blood, and a crazy woman lying on top of you…

You were hit, you can feel a slight pain in your arm, but you are numb, numb to everything around you… it's like all in slow motion although you know that it really wasn't…

You remember seeing Dt. Beiste as you were looking up, coming to peace with your death. She fired 2 shots, hitting Cassandra in the arm causing her to just graze your arm with the bullet she fired, and then she's hit in the back of the knee causing her to fall on to you, you remember being in a daze until you hear Dt. Beiste scream your name, Cassandra is reaching for the gun that fell out of her hand, you struggle with her, she punches you in the face as you grab for where the bullet entered her arm and press on hit, causing her to excruciating pain, and she passes out, you soon follow once you see her body go limp.

You jump awake, gasping for air, startling the blonde who has herself hovered over the side of your bed, her head down on the mattress next to your pillow. She pops up, grabbing hold of you and you immediately relax.

"Honey, you're okay, you're okay"

You take a few slow deep breaths and lean in to her placing your head on her shoulder. You go to speak, to tell her you're in love with her, but she shushes you, so you close your mouth and just let her hold you… After a few minutes, you pull away just enough so she is face to face with you.

"I am in love with you Brittany", you whisper. She smiles shyly,

"I am in love with you too Santana" she takes your bottom lip in hers and you kiss so slowly letting each other's words linger in the air.

Blaine returns to the room with your chart, you ask him for it, as you look thought it you see Brittany start to cry, you quickly drop the chart and ask her what's wrong.

"I thought, I really thought, I lost you and you were dead, I felt all the life leave my body"

"I am here, I am alive, we're okay", you hold her tight until she speaks again,

"I just love you so much Santana"

"Awh , I love you too Britt"

"Boy you 2 have it bad for each other, god, get a room" Blaine says jokingly.

"Da Hell, You skinny ass mo-"

"Santana, babe, stop, he's kidding" Brittany whispers as she kisses her again.

"Relax Satan, I fixed you all up here ya know, putting your shoulder back together was not easy, it was really fucked up, and I think I did stellar work on the cosmetic side of things as well… You really need to rest, you're only out of surgery 2 hours, and I let Brittany back in here for you, so please…"

"You're right, I am exhausted" the Latina gives in and lies back down, while Brittany is playing with her hair.

"It's great to see that fire in you girl, I'll be back later, now rest, doctors orders", Blaine leaves the room; he shoots a smile and a wink at the girls.

He makes his way to Holly's room, she is alive but in really bad shape. They are just going to keep her asleep for a few days so her body can do some healing before heading back into the operating room… Before they open her back up again, Blaine and Dr. Lopez, Santana's father made the decision to keep her under sedation, she was trying to tell them something, something very important, but they just chalked it up to her current state.

Cassandra was in handcuffs and being interrogated at bedside, she was not much help at all, if fact she would not say anything at all accept "I want my lawyer" and that's it.

Everyone is on an emotional high as the case has now come to a close, and life can go back to normal as they know it, but life is far from normal, the whole thing from the beginning to now has changed all of their lives, and though much of it was in fear there were bonds formed that fear or any of its components can not destroy.

Rachel and Quinn are in the waiting room, along with Kurt, and pretty much the whole NYPD, waiting on the report from Blaine on their 2 hero's. Instead of Blaine walking through the door, its Brittany, tears streaming down her face, they all stand up; she heads over to Rachel falling in her arms…

They are tears of relief; they share a moment of peace as it's all over now. It was no secret that was not a fan of the Rachel Berry, in fact she made her college years a living hell, playing the nice act, just to stab her in the back, setting her up for failure time and time again, but she never succeeded, Rachel always came through, with Brittany helping her along the way. Teaching her friend to dance, it was no secret that she had the voice, but not so much the moves, well until Britt took her under her wing. Brittany pushed and pushed her building her self-esteem little by little, giving her the edge that would always push her to the top, topping Ms. July, and establishing Rachel as the ultimate enemy.

Blaine shortly follows with the report everyone has been waiting for,

"Dr. Lopez is going to alright, she had major damage in her shoulder, I was able to repair everything, she has a lot of bruising but with time that will go away, and she knows how to take care of herself better than anyone.

Ms. Holiday however is in far worse condition; she is under medical sedation and will require a series of surgeries to get her back in working condition."

Does Rachel's success really deserve her life being taken by another, Rachel wasn't the reason for Cassandra's downfall, she was, and she let adversity take the best of her instead of overcoming it. Would she have all these resources to take such actions, the training, the guns, how could she afford so much manpower. There has to be someone else they are missing, the controller, the one calling all of the shots, all of these thoughts are running through Holly's head, Holly the one who is under supervised sedation. If she only knew that Cassandra was not cooperating with the police, not a single bit, and the police knew what she was thinking, it would make sense, why not get it all out, how you hated Rachel and every terrible thought of her you had in your head, but nope, nothing, nothing at all… who is she protecting and why?

It's been 2 days now…

Beautiful blonde hair surrounds you as she places a soft kiss on your lips and is somewhat straddling you in your hospital bed, not that you mind in the least.

But, it's time to go home, home with Brittany, it sounds too good to be true, all this time you have finally found someone who you want to take home, it feels like where ever she is, is home.

She helps you get dressed because you have no use of your arm or hand, you are in a sling that criss-crosses around your back, pins your arm across your chest and wraps back around, then to the front, it's completely immobilizes your whole side, but you know it's necessary. Quinn and Rachel picked up clothes for you and you think to yourself that there is something going on with those two… Brittany pulls up your pants and lingers at your zip; she gives you a look that you have seen many times before, and it's one you love,

"You know I am not use to zipping you up", she holds the zipper between her fingers,

"it's always been", and she pulls your zip down, moves in closer placing her hands on the small of our back and down to your ass, caressing and grabbing at you, your eyes flutter shut, and god you just love what this women does to you with just a single touch. She takes your lips and kisses you like it's the first time, she then steps back, zips you back up and finishes dressing you; You don't say anything, not even you're a tease, because although it obviously felt totally sexual, it was also sweet, and loving, and thoughtful and just because…

Then it hits you, she's doesn't actually live with you, in fact her apartment is ready, along with Kurt and Rachel's. They are in the same complex and of course are given the elite status of the penthouse. You feel emptiness, and your chin starts to quiver.

This catches bright blue eyes that turn a little darker as she picks your chin up with her finger and tilts her head to the side…

"Babe what's wrong?"

"No-n- nothing, it's nothing" you sigh, "no it's something, I- I just realized that you get to go home, you know, like not my home, your home, and I-I- "

"Stop, I am going home with you, to your home at least until you are better, we can figure the rest out then, right now, we're going home, and wherever you are Santana, that's home to me."

You smile, and she grabs your hand and you walk out of the hospital together to a new beginning, a beginning with no distractions, just you and her, hand in hand…


	23. Chapter 22

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at …

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love!

Chapter 22

So you finally make back home and plop yourself on the couch, Brittany takes off your boots and begins to put your stuff away, you tell her to leave it all there that you have people to take care of it, she rolls her eyes at you and smiles, god her smile it's just so contagious it makes you smile every time…

"We should eat then get you to bed", Brittany says as she straddles you much like at the hospital, and kisses you slow and sweet… You hum into the kiss wishing you could wrap your arms her but you can't…

You both make your way to the kitchen; you stop dead as you see all the papers, computers, and pictures that lead you to the theater. Brittany nudges you past all of that and turns you around into her embrace. You look up at her,

"Holly, she's, oh man, she was just here, with us"

She just holds you a little tighter careful not to hurt your shoulder, and tells you she understands…

You have your chef make you and Brittany dinner, Brittany tells them to make enough for all the staff and you all eat together…

You are very good to your staff, but you think they like Brittany better, I mean who wouldn't just look at how she has gotten into you…

As Brittany is helping the staff clean up, she gets a call, and it's Rachel. She is super excited over the new apartments; you can actually hear her she is so loud… She tells Rachel she can't wait to see them and she'll call her tomorrow… Your stomach drops a little, and you lean into the counter, Brittany comes up from behind and wraps her arms around your waist while kissing your neck… She whispers into your ear that she knows you heard the conversation and to stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking, and you do, her touch makes you forget everything…

She takes you up to bed and tends to your every need, and then some… You are so comfortable; you fall asleep in between her legs, her arms around your waist and your head on her shoulder…

Back at the hospital Blaine was finishing his rounds, and heading into the on call room. He was surprised when he heard Kurt yell out his name…

"Blaine, wait up!"

"Oh, hey Kurt! I am so happy to see you! It has been a really rough week after all the surgeries and tragedies. But despite all that, I can only smile with you around"

"Well that's why I am here. You deserve a little reward"

Kurt pushes Blaine onto the couch and starts making out with him. Slow at first, tracing his nails down Blaine's back. Slowly running his fingers through Blaine's hair and holding onto his face, pulling it closer. Blaine was getting very horny as Kurt swayed his hips on top of him as they made out, and Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt off from over his head.

"You know the rules, Blaine. If an article of clothes comes off me, I get to take one off you."

With a smile Blaine looks down, and Kurt gets off of his lap. He kneels down before the couch and slowly pulls off Blaine's pants, which it turns out wasn't wearing anything underneath since his thick hard cock sprung out from his pants.

"Remember, I get to reward you on a job well done. And I better hear a job well done at the end of this…"

Kurt began slowly kissing all around his hard dick. He traced his tongue up his legs, and just below his belly button.

Being a tease, but craving Blaine's cock that he couldn't resist much longer.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's dick and put it on his lips, holding back, letting Blaine tense up in anticipation and then slowly lowered his lips onto his shaft.

Blaine let out a small moan and Kurt began moving his head up and down at a steady pace. Blaine was clenching his legs together, in complete pleasure, as Kurt kept sucking…

With his legs starting to shake, Kurt began to slow down, and this time tried to get as much of Blaine's rod in his mouth as he could, and gradually worked his way down to the base of his dick, pressing his nose into his skin.

Blaine really started to moan and held Kurt's head there for a second. Then Blaine held on to the back of his head and made him suck at a faster pace than before, going down very far each time.

Kurt didn't mind though, he was always up for a challenge. And then the moment came. Blaine's whole body tensed up and his muscles clenched as he held Kurt's head onto his shaft.

With loud moans of "Ugh" and "Oh my god," Blaine blew his load. After he was done, Kurt smiled and said "how did I do?"

During the night Santana made her way back down stairs to get a drink, she ended up sitting at the table looking at the case files still left from where Holly left off. Thinking of Holly she called Blaine for an update. Holly appeared to be doing well and was scheduled for surgery in a week from today.

You went to get some more water before going back upstairs only to drop your glass and it smashes all over the floor, before the word shit comes from your mouth, you hear,

"I got it babe"

It's your Britt-Britt standing in the doorway shaking her head at you but smiling as well… You go to help her but she won't have any of it, and sits you down… As she is cleaning up she asks you why you didn't wake her, she would have got, then she sees the case files as she scoops up the last bit of glass…

"Awh babe, you're no-"

You stop her with a kiss and she rolls her eyes at you then kisses you back…

You start making out in the kitchen and you just let yourself feel all of her in you, she feels amazing and she is all you can think of right now, except the sharp pain that shoots through your arm and you whimper over in pain.

Brittany catches you and takes you to bed grabbing a pain pill on the way; she tells you there will be plenty of time for that later.

She rubs your back until you fall back asleep.

Back in the NYPD side of things Cassandra is being questioned by the police once again, trying to get anything from her. She still refuses to speak except for asking again for a lawyer.

As the Captain goes to make the call, a tall man in a sharp silver like suit walks into the room claiming to be her representation, she looks at the man as if she knows who he is, and with that she is charged a trial to come.

Captain Sue is bothered by the fact that this lawyer shows up out of nowhere, dressed to the hilt, showing off an expensive watch, designer shoes, arrogance you can smell from a mile away, someone Cassandra could definitely not afford to represent her.

Santana's phone begins to ring, Brittany rolls over and answers it, it's the Captain, and she is persistent on talking to the Latina, but the blonde will not let her, she doesn't even understand why she is even calling because it's all over and they just want to get back to their lives already.

Just as Brittany was about to give in and wake Santana up, the sirens ring out while a call comes across the radio.

"Officer Down, I repeat, Officer Down"

It's Officer Puckerman, he was gunned down while chasing an intruder trying to break into Holly's room.

"The suspect has not been apprehended and is on foot."


	24. Chapter 23

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at … brittanasanatomy

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love!

Chapter 23

Brittany looks at the phone and the call was ended, she wakes Santana telling her what has just transpired. Is this related to the case or is it something unrelated, unsure of what is going on they decide to stay at home and stay in contact with the precinct.

Why is someone trying to kill Holly, Holly who is under medical sedation for at least another week, does this also mean that Santana is also a target too?

The suspect is still on the loose, and Officer Puckerman did not get a good look at the person, the person was dress in an all black track suit and also was masked. Mike Chang is looking into all the hospital's camera footage, but it does take a while to look through it all, luckily got him Artie has volunteered his services and will be assisting him on this particular case.

Officer Puckerman will be fine since is a though and through, and at this point there is nothing besides Holly to connect the two case, which is not enough to support the theory. Upon hearing this news Santana was not pleased in the least.

Quinn and Rachel stop by to see Officer Puckerman, Quinn feeling obligated since he was very attentive to her needs when recovering from her wounds as well. As they all exchange small talk Noah can't help but sense something between the two girls.

"Is there something going with you two? You seem all weird and shit?"

The girls just look at one anther a little longer than they probably should and just shrug their shoulders. After a half hour or so the girls head out, Rachel stopping Quinn just down the hall and pins her up against the wall, their faces just brushing one another's…

"Who is it you really want?"

Rachel then kisses Quinn slow and with purpose.

Quinn does not respond, but puts her hand softly to Rachel's cheek and returns the kiss in the same manner.

After a moment of looking into one another eyes they both smile and head out.

One Month Later

Holly has recovered from her injuries enough to be released; she actually has to go back the Army barracks and will complete her recovery there as she is needed on premises for undisclosed reasons. She was in contact with Santana and the police with her suspicions, in which the Latina fully agrees. At this point they feel no one is in direct danger with Cassandra in custody, also not able to locate the shooter their hands are tied at this point and need to refocus their staff in other directions.

Santana is also back at the hospital not operating of course, but overseeing her to interns and assisting them on any difficult procedures, she is still in physical therapy even though Brittany thinks it's not necessary since she is getting plenty of it at home.

Being with Santana at her house for the last four weeks have been amazing, a bit confining since the decided to lay low while she recovers. Today Brittany is moving into her apartment she's been waiting for Rachel to come over and help her get all of her things organized, one of the perks of dating the landlord and a doctor is that all of her things were already taken care of, it was just up to her as to where she wanted to put things. Brittany getting impatient goes across the hall to get her.

She walks in on Quinn straddling Rachel on the couch; she quickly adverts her eyes and closes the door…

While Santana is going to be working late at the hospital, she decides to just get to it. About an hour later Quinn and Rachel show up Brittany can't seem to stop smiling at them, know they had no idea she was there.

Santana POV

You have just finished your shift at the hospital, so much longer than you thought, and you miss your Britt-Britt. You have texted a few times throughout the day, the one about Faberry almost knocked you down the stairs, although deep down you were always suspicious of Quinn.

Just as you lay down, in a cold bed, you decide to place the logs in the fireplace to have something to keep you warm your phone buzzes in your pocket, it's a text from Brittany.

"I miss you so much it hurts"

That was it…

You drop the wood back in its place and grab your keys, even though you are not suppose to drive yet considering you're still in a sling, you don't care, Brittany miss you and that's all that matters.

You open the door as quietly as you can; it is 3am so you want to be somewhat considerate to the others. You see Brittany on the couch, in front of the fireplace; you throw a few more logs into the fire and slide in next to her. She wraps her arms around you like she does every night like you're not even in a different place, plus she is still asleep not realizing you are actually at her apartment. You are so content and everything feels right, you fall asleep.

It's in the morning when Brittany realizes you are actually there and it's not at your place, knowing now it's not some dream. She kisses you as you are still asleep she snuggles into you more your bodies conforming together. You wake up, whisper in her ear, and watch the most beautiful smile grow across her face.

"You came?"

"I did"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She takes in your bottom lip as you reach up for hers. She continues her kisses all down your body with an article of clothing being tossed along the way, all you can do is smile, like nothing else, and you just keep smiling, so much it hurts for a second or two. She lets out a little laugh as she watches you smile working her way back up to take those lips once again.

"You must be so tired?"

"Yeah I am, but never to tired for you"

Her closeness was almost too much for me, all the warm feelings just melted me away, away in to every single touch and almost touch, and I returned the urgency, the passion, it almost like a dream, too good to be true, but it was true and we could not get enough of each other.

She then kissed me my wet folds feeling a strong sense of warmness, she licked a path to my clit, sucking and flickering her tongue up and down, she looks up and tells you

"Mmm, I love your taste."

Her tongue in between your legs has you panting and you begin riding her face.

She quickly pushes her tongue deep inside of you, in and out, faster and faster, it surprises you and you choke on your breath, she makes tongue back to your throbbing clit and you spread a new blanket of wetness into her mouth.

As she is tonguing you fast, pushing in and out then sucking on your clit, she slips two fingers inside you.

You have been riding on her the whole time, now you are tilting your hips forward causing her fingers to reach deeper inside of you while her tongue is doing unspeakable things to your clit, you are losing control, and you are okay with it…

She is completely buried in between your legs, her hands pulling you close to her face which was near impossible because the was not a space to spare. She laps a new wave of moisture; she smiles at your taste, and then continues to pound you're tightening walls.

You begin to spasm as you are getting close, you are gasping for breath as the rythem build faster and faster.

Your stomach muscles tighten, and she breaks away from you to whisper in a deep seductive voice,

"Cum baby, cum all over my face,"

She works her fingers and tongue faster then she bottoms her tongue completely against your clit.

Your back is arching and you are coming hard and frequently. You grab for her hand and squeeze her so tight as your body jolts as each orgasm washes past you. Your grip loosens and she crawls back up your body laying her head on your good shoulder as you wrap your arm around her, she tells you she loves you, and loves making you feel good, she thanks you for coming to her during the night because she really did need you and you needed her. You thank her with a few deep kisses, and tell her you love her so much.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at … brittanasanatomy

Again, thank you all so much for the follows! Lots of love!

Chapter 24

It wasn't until the next morning when you look into the fridge that Brittany doesn't have any food, like at all, it's just a few waters with lemon. You look around the apartment, maybe she keeps things in a different spot, she has cute little habits like that, and you have noticed while she was staying with you. But nope, nothing… She is still asleep on the couch; you would have loved to move her to the bed but your damn shoulder, ugh…

You head off to the market to get her some things, leaving her a little note that you'll be back in bit… You really never thought that you would find someone you care about enough to leave a note, but you did and it feels great.

When you get back your blonde is up and appears to be upset. You sit down on the couch with her and ask her what's wrong. She tells you how she has no money to buy anything and feels embarrassed that you had to. You tell her it's totally alright, but she is so upset, she tells you that since the shooting she had to leave her job because they couldn't wait for her to recover and they had to hire someone else in her place.

Your first reaction is to go all snix and cuse those mother fuckers out for what they did to your girl! Then you see she looks so defeated, and it breaks you a bit, she tells you she doesn't want you to spend your money on things for her, giving her a rent free apartment was more than enough, you try and explain that it's okay and want to share things like that with her, you even offer to get her a debit card to your account making it a shared account. She was totally against it. You think you'll have to work on that one at another time. She doesn't want you to think she is with you for your money, but you already know that, and you want so badly to share with her but you understand.

"So you are not working? It's alright."

"Nope" Brittany replies not looking at you and in barley a whisper.

"Britt, it's okay, let's go see if we can find you one, okay babe?"

"I'm not smart enough Santana… "

That just broke you, you take her in close, and give her the tightest hug possibly could and she held on to you like her life depended on it. You promised yourself that you would never let go. Never.

You knew Quinn could hire her at the coffee shop, and it would be a plus for being able to see her even more, but she loved to dance, and that's what she wants to do with her life, it's her dream, and you will do whatever you have too, too make her dreams come true!

As the groceries you ordered for her had arrived, it was time to go to work again. It was cute watching her, you made sure you had them bring all her fav's, and ya know, she would totally be on your case if you didn't have a properly stocked fridge, always wanting you to take care of yourself, god you love this women.

She gave sweet lady kisses and wished you a great day.

Your day was filled with back to back surgeries which Tina and Blaine took the lead, not being able to be hands on was really bumming you out, but you had a lot of time to search some jobs for your girl.

You could not wait to see her and tell her all the things you have found, but she can't meet up tonight because she has other plans. You finally make it back home and again wanting to be with Brittany instead of alone, it hasn't even been a day and you are being selfish, or are you, well you're jealous, you don't even know what she is doing? You decide to go to bed, and then drop by with some breakfast and your findings in the morning.

As you walk into your bedroom, you see her, its Brittany, she is in your bed, and naked, naked in your bed. The smile on your face is indescribable…

You spend the next 2 hours in a place of ecstasy and love.

Being with Brittany is like a feeling of no other, she was right, with feeling, its better, well beyond better.

The next morning she gets up before you and has one of your drivers take her to her apartment.

"Hi"

"Umm, hi, where's Figgins?"

"Sorry, Figgins isn't driving you today; he's at home, taking care of his wife."

Brittany doesn't think anything of it at first, until she remembers, Figgins doesn't have a wife, he's gay, and he has a husband…

Just as Brittany goes to speak again the driver closes the divider, she turns and looks out the back window, and there is Figgins, on the ground, bleeding from his ears and nose.

Brittany reaches in her pocket for her phone, only to find a piece of gum, her phone is on your night stand, next to your bed, where you are still sleeping…

Brittany is beginning to panic, she has no way to contact you or anyone, she tries to open the door and just jump out, but to no avail, the doors and windows are locked shut, the divider is up so she can't even distract and crash the car, all she has to hold on to hope that you will wake up earlier then you have to.

You wake up around 20 minutes later, you are so content, you smile over at Brittany's side of the bed where her covers are messed, and you lie back on to her pillow and breathe in her scent.

You notice her phone on the nightstand, you laugh at her forgetfulness and decide to grab a shower then take her phone over before heading to the hospital.

When you are all ready you make your way down to the garage, and that's when you see Figgins along with the vehicle missing.

When you get to Figgins he is already dead, looks like he died instantly of a fatal gunshot wound to the head, and he didn't stand a chance, killed point blank.

You call the police telling them about Figgins, and as you are speaking to Dt. Beiste, panicked and devastated because someone killed your driver, it hits you…

Why was Figgins even out here, you weren't expected to leave for the hospit- Brittany, he was going to take Brittany home, Figgins is the only driver you trust to drive her anywhere, no other driver is allowed to even attempt to take her.

You start to have panic attack and are breathing erratically into the phone.

"Brit- Br- Britta- oh my god, Brittany, someone took her"

The detective immediately sends out all the call, a total manhunt erupts to find her. They call Rachel to check the apartment but get Quinn instead, when she checks, the blonde is nowhere in sight. It's estimated that she is missing for at least an hour already.

You are pissed so pissed you don't even know what to do with yourself, Figgins is dead, and Brittany has been kidnapped.

Once Figgins's body and the scene have been processed you head out with Beiste to find her.

Brittany knew the car had a gps unit in it and that Santana was no doubt going to be looking for her, then the car comes to a stop right before the Hudson River.

When Brittany's door is opened by the man she tries to run away, he grabs her putting a cloth over her mouth and she is out. When she comes to her arms are zip tied behind her back with her feet zip tied together by her ankles. She has duct tape covering her mouth.

When she takes a look around it's dark, damp and cold. She also feels movement, a rocking back and forth.

She's on a boat and moving a fast speed.

Santana has Chang tap into the vehicles gps system, they are able to get a trace and a route along with location are sent to them.

Along the way you are trying desperately to get in contact with Holly, you need her, you need any assistance she can offer, but she is nowhere to be found. You manage to get in contact with her commanding officer, he tells you that she wasn't there and was never deployed back due to her recent injuries being instructed to finish her rehabilitation in New York.

The sickness already in the pit of your stomach is working its way up.

Where the fuck is Holly?

As Brittany is looking around the room she notices another body lying across the way, not moving, and covered. She inches her way over very slowly not make any noise, dragging her ass across the floor is not what she wants to do, but she has to see who it is…

When she gets over to the body, she notices blonde hair, blonde hair that belongs to Holly, she notices that she is still breathing but tied up just like her. Brittany decides to stay next to her.

You finally make to where the vehicle is, but not the outcome you have hoped for…

The car is abandoned, and there are footprints, then there are drag marks leading to the water, you know that they are Brittany's and someone has been dragging her, it appears she did not try to fight, so you know that she was unconscious when it happened, even worse there is blood on back seat driver side door.

Your emotions are all over the place, you rip off your sling and you decide in a split second to jump into the water and start swimming.

All you are thinking of is finding her, and the blood, it was just too much for you. You hear Beiste yelling for you to come back, and then you hear;

"She left you a message…"

You freeze, gather all the crazy thoughts in your head, and head back.

In all the craziness over the last few months Brittany had been drawing you pictures she had even left a few in the little compartment behind the seat and would show you them, all were drawn in crayon, and you fall a little more when she would show you them, she was so cute and so were the pictures.

So when they were searching through the vehicle they came across the pictures, one in particular, it was of a man driving a car.

She drew you a description of the man who had kidnapped her, she also left you a message that she loves you and drew a picture of you two getting married, although it was more of a wish, like what she wanted it to happen but won't get the chance. She writes she would have loved to be your wife someday, and have a family, I don't know if I will ever see you again…

Back on the boat the same man that was driving comes into the room, he grabs Brittany and starts beating her for moving from where she was, and then after a few more punches, he ties her around the waist to a post.

You plead with the detectives are you are now on the board with the Coast Guard chasing down every boat in the water.

It's almost as if the universe has connected you to Brittany, as you can feel something bad is happening to her, and there is nothing you can do.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at … brittanasanatomy

Again, thank you all so much for the follows, PM's & reviews, thanks so much for the love!

Chapter 25

It's now been 42 hours since Brittany went missing and you have checked over 50 boats in the water while dozens that are docked have been checked as well. You start to think that maybe you need to do some digging into Brittany's past, you really don't know much about her, just that she feels she isn't smart and gets down on herself quite a bit because of people from her past. You know that dancing is her escape, her passion, her safe place. Why would someone want to kill her, take her away from something she loves so much…

You get the laptop on board; it's very new and super fast. You type in her name and get a ton of hits, the first one is a picture, at first you smile because she is smiling at you, and then you get a sick nauseated feeling and have to look away. You gather yourself and get down to business.

Back on the boat, Brittany feels the boat slowing down; the ride has appeared to have gotten rougher. She thought about why for a while, then it hit her, The Hudson River flows 300 miles down to New York City where it then empties into the Atlantic Ocean. Fuck!

She is headed into the Atlantic Ocean, all she can think of is why, why the hell are they going into the ocean. It takes only minutes when you can smell the saltwater, and the rough waves.

As you are still looking through everything the internet has on your girl, that you didn't even get the chance to find out from her yet, you being to think that you have already covered the whole river and then some, then you think you smell salt water, and the stench is what thrusts you away from the computer and you are running around on the deck in the middle of the night, you feel the boat shifting, it's heading back, you finally make it to the cabin yelling like a lunatic to turn back around and head into the ocean water.

They tell you they are not equip to do that, so just as you are about to go all "Lima Heights" as Brittany would call it, Dt. Beiste jumps in and orders them to get one ready with everything and anything possible to meet where you at, and as it turns out you saved the life of a man a few years back who was severely injured in an boating accident, he will be taking you to find the love of your life and within the hour you are treading through the Atlantic Ocean.

You have not eaten nor have you slept since that night, as much as you want to stay awake, your eyes are closing and soon enough you are face down on the computer keyboard fast asleep.

Brittany had also given in to the exhaustion from being tied up and now tied to a post unable to keep her head back against it her head falls forward and down taking her eyes off of Holly for the first time.

Once her eyes are closed her subconscious falls right back to Santana…

You are not sure if you are dreaming or if you are awake, everything feels so real

"I know you are looking for me, I am alive, I love you so much baby"

You wake of your own voice, you are in mid sentence saying

"I love you too and I will find you"

Your heart pounding and your insides are shaking so much that you cannot even stand up.

You heard Brittany's voice, talking to you telling you that she is alive, you shake your head, trying to clear it, maybe you were dreaming, but this is not the first time something like this has happened to the two of you before, you had always felt that the universe was just as much a factor in your relationship with Brittany as she is. That's how this all started then connection you had felt towards her before you even knew her. She was just another patient as she was brought through the emergency room doors, until you ran up to the stretcher and were frozen in your tracks.

Something was pulling you to her, to hold her, to comfort her, to protect her, to be with her…

Although you didn't need any more motivation to find her this was a different push, it was like validating your instinct that you are on the right track, the right course to find her and that validation gives you a vote of confidence you didn't know you needed.

You go and get some coffee as well as something to eat, you are more focused now, you need to be strong in order to save her, and you have to take care of yourself in order to take care of her.

Brittany is awakened by screams, before she opens her eyes, takes a deep breath through her nose and repeats in her head

"I love you too and I will find you"

Confident she has connected with you on another level she opens her eyes to see Holly being beaten by a man; he is very much built, and as she is watching him, there is a new feeling of sickness that passes through her. He is wearing a rosary around his neck along with a cross, as he drops Holly back on the floor her turns to Brittany, and that's when she sees it, the tattoo's, his eyes, the feeling she has is confirmed it's someone she knows.

She knows him all too well, Joe Hart, well as she calls him Teen Jesus, not very Jesus like as she can see. She also now can connect him as the man who was her driver. He had cut off his dreads ultimately making him look like a different person at first, but now, now she knows and a new realm of fear has succumbed around her.

Joe Hart did not like anyone who was gay; he did not believe in any part of it. He was the one who was a part of making her feel bad about herself like she was wrong and was stupid. He was very religious and did not believe in someone being homosexual, never mind being bisexual. He had condemned her as the devil the first day he had arrived at the high school. Although she had a great support system back then mostly being glee club he still managed to get to her.

He even fooled people enough to become part of glee club which was only a nightmare for her, managing to take away her safe place. He would leave nasty things and notes in her locker, paint vulgar words on her house as well as her car. He even went as far as getting a replica made of her and set it on fire in her front yard. It had gotten to the point where he went into the girl's locker room and was just about to confront her when Coach Roz had walked in and kicked him out.

He wasn't in school a while after that, and when he came back he didn't do anything more to her, he would just stare, and stare.

You had been through almost everything there was to know about Brittany on the internet when the last thing you see is a performance of regional's where Rachel is singing and Brittany is dancing next her, then it clicks, Rachel, she has to know got almost everything about Brittany's past.

She gets in contact with Quinn who so happens to always be with Rachel and you are in luck, they are still in New York helping search for Brittany there.

You fire questions at her not even letting her answer, finally you hear Quinn saying your name over and over, you stop talking and you hear her say to just slow down, take a breath, you do and then Rachel is back. When you finally get to did anyone not like her in high school, she is on the middle of her sentence telling you that everyone loved her, until she pauses and says well almost everyone, there was this one guy named Joe Hart who was a part of The God Squad, and you stop here there,

"He was racist towards people who are gay"

You hear her say yes and in particular he was very aggressive to Brittany and her bisexuality. He would intentionally target her any chance he got.

"I forgot about it because Brittany was so strong and didn't let things like that get to her, she pushed back and fought for rights, it was as though he motivated her to help people like him try and understand that being gay is only a part of who someone is, it doesn't not define them. She advocated so hard and it has made such a difference for everyone who went there and still does."

You don't remember of you even hung up the phone, you and the department are in a mad search of Joe Hart it's possible you will shut the internet down.

Luckily you have all data bases at your disposal and a hard working Mike Chang on the other end, you think maybe you'll try and hook him up with Chang, oh shit, haha, Chang and Chang, wow, you needed a little laugh, who knew it would be at that.

Turns out that it was as Joe Hart has dropped off the face of the earth, you do find one photo of him in dreads and tattoos, turns out his tattoos are Bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the Bible signifying that he most likely has 73 locks and something inside of you was not giving up on the instinct that he had something to do with all this and replaying in your head is what he did to Brittany in high school is only fueling your hate fire for him more and more. You send the photo to Chang, and he sends you a report with a DNA analysis of a hair that was pulled from your vehicle, it was a positive match to Joe Hart. His photo is plastered over every television and computer there is, and he is marked as armed and dangerous, possible location somewhere from New York City with a potential lead to the Atlantic Ocean. At the moment his residence is being raided.

Your thoughts again are with Brittany and what he may be doing to her and all of a sudden you get a sharp pain in your head and it drops you to your knees. It's Brittany you know something is happening to her again and it is not good…

It turns out she is now being beaten by Tarantula Head and he is relentless. Punching her over and over in the face and ribs, she is letting out little moans and at times loud screams, he grabs her by her blonde locks and tells her,

"I will beat the gay away"

He hits her so hard between her nose and her mouth the blood is pouring out like running water. Holly was brought to by her gut wrenching scream and she looks at Brittany wide eyed and pulls herself up on to her knees enough to distract him away from Brittany and back to beating her. As he is punching Holly she uses her elbow to put in between one of his rosaries around his neck and she pulls down breaking it lose. He stops his assault on her, grabs for the beads that are now bouncing and rolling all over the dirty floor, he gives Holly a hard kick knocking her flat on her back. He grabs as many beads as he can and leaves the room. Brittany and Holly make eye contact through their tears and are only comforted by the fact that even though they are badly beaten they are still alive…

You know you are running out of time and you are at a loss, yeah you know who it is, but where is he, all they sent you so far from his residence so far was pictures of fish and other sea creatures.

You grab a notebook and start writing down what you know,

JOE HART

FISH

RELIGION

TEEN JESUS

TATOOS OF BIBLE VERSES

DREDS REP/CHAPTERS OF BIBLE

ATLATIC OCEAN

BOATS

HATES GAY

You go back to his name and start to arrange the all of the letters in different ways…

JO EARTH, JO EARTH, JO RATHE, JO HEART, JH OATER, and JH ORATE, JOH TEAR, JAT HERO, EJ THOAR, EJ TORAH…

EJ TORAH, Fuck, you know that name, that's one of the major worldwide commercial fisheries on the Atlantic Ocean…

There are over 100,000 hits on your search, not to mention 50 different business locations. You again rely all the information Chang, all of the boats that were in docked at the Hudson in his name are raided as well as stopping all boats in the water and docked all over the world.

Chang is able to hack into their computer system and has located the only boat that had veered off the schedules course, and you know that is then one Brittany is on.

The boat you are on is not the closest to it, but you are about 7 hours away from there and you have to go even if you are not the one to find her.

It's been about two hours when a call comes through the radio, they have found the boat and are about to enter, they open up a live feed for everyone to watch, you feel sick and turn away, you are just not sure if you can even watch, but you have to, she watched a gun being held to your head, she was so brave, you have to do this for her.

They begin to enter the boat and you choke back your insides, there are 4 different screens and you are searching each ones what feels like a 1000 times per second. Then you hear all clear, all clear it can't be, where is she?

You are quickly shaken from your thoughts as you see a pool of blood that is not dried up, and as the camera looks around the room you see another pool of blood that has fresh and dry blood mixed up. You almost legit pass out, the man who has the camera holds up a strand of golden blonde hair, and another one hold up from the other blood pool a platinum blonde as well, it's in that moment you know Holly and Brittany are together and getting beaten to death. The tears are streaming down your face blurring your vision, you hear talking and gasping, you wipe some tears away to see what the commotion is about, you can't hold it any longer and run to the side of the boat and lose it, when you turn around and look at the screen you see them raising the anchor. As it rises above the water you can faintly see blood and water dripping back down into the ocean and it's coming from a body attached to the anchor.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at … brittanasanatomy

Again, thank you all so much for the follows, PM's & reviews, thanks so much for the love!

Chapter 26

You stare at the bloody water like it's moving in slow motion, your eyes have not made it way to the body tied and hanging from the large black anchor.

You just can't…

"Oh my god"

As you go to look, you freeze and shut your eyes tight at the sound of Dt. Beiste's voice, your legs give way and again the pressure, the anxiety, then pain, have brought you to your knees…

You look up eye still closed, and then slowly open them to find Joe Hart's body lifeless, not Brittany's.

You break down and you cry, and cry, you have no idea how long you have been on your knees and full of tears before you are helped up.

You go and just sit for a while trying to get yourself together, the good thing for now is Brittany is still alive, the bad, where is she if the guy who took her is dead…

As you are watching the scene revolve around you it's like your brain starts to work again, where did the girls go and how did they get away, another boat? But, where is it now? You figure they have to have been taken on another boat and this whole thing was set up to give them more time to get away. You figure they have about an hour head start.

As you plead your case to everyone you pause, then look around at everyone who has actually formed a circle around you and are just staring at you. Dt. Beiste reaches out her hand to you and says lets go. The whole time everyone was in agreement with you but you couldn't shut up long enough to hear that, you grab her hand and sort of nod to everyone else. Damn you are still stuck in a daze, well you know you are in shock, you hear voices discussing on which way they are going. There are four different boats headed in for different directions, it is no secret that the Atlantic Ocean in extremely large. Every hour a different boat will follow the same course as the one in front there will be 16 boats in the water 4 helicopters in the sky all in the search for the two blondes.

You are about two hours into the direction of your choice, which is towards the North Atlantic , you had a gut feeling and had to go with it, it has got you this far, as you are researching more into Brittany's past and the now dead Joe Hart you hear thunder and the sound of pouring rain.

Brittany can hear the sound of male voices, almost all sound American, but there is one that is distinctly not, but she can't write make out what it is. She and Holly are now back to back tied together; however Holly is all the way slumped over and in very bad shape. The room is dark without any glimpse of light from anywhere and very cold, Brittany knows they are on another boat as she can hear the water crashing against the side just like the one before…

Holly's condition has given the male voices major concern and they were debating on what to do with her, then next thing Brittany knows is that her head is covered by some sort of sac and being drug across the floor then being tied up to something very cold and wet, it's extremely hard and digging into her back.

While this is happening to Brittany, Holly has been taken out of the room; she did not put up a fight and Brittany fears she may be already dead.

"Throw her overboard, no one will find her body or even look for it out here, we can't have take a chance going though customs at this point"

She is thrown overboard, but as she is dropping her leg catches a floatation ring knocking it into the water along with her. The men wait a minute or two and her body finally floats to the top of the water face down and lifeless.

Brittany hears the body splash into the water, her tears race down her face making the disgusting sac over her face stick to her cheeks, reality of her future digging in her heart more and more, she realizes that since she was able to her the horrible splashing of Holly's body she is in the boiler room of the ship, she knows that they were worried about customs and one male had a distinct accent, where could she be going and is she going to be thrown over next?

It's now been 3 days on your search for Brittany, but is feel like 100, and nothing from anywhere has shown up, until a call comes through the radio, there is a body floating about 500 away from the boat you are on, the next sentence literally causes you to pass out,

"It's a blonde female, tall and thin, multiple injuries visible, appearing lifeless in the water, however it is to be noted the blonde female has a life saving floating ring underneath her armpits keep her afloat."

You are out for a good 2 hours, when you are awakened by the paramedics speaking to you…

"Dr. Lopez, please wake up, we are in need of your assistance immediately!"

You jump to your feet the rush of everything that has happened before you clocked out comes pounding back at you, you really need to stop passing out already.

You make your way with the paramedics to see Holly lying on a gurney with massive trauma to her body, something you have never seen even when you were fixing up soldier is in the field.

Your instinct has now taken over, you are shouting out orders to everyone around you and you begin to operate on your best friend with her life clearly in your hands, you know that even your best work may not be enough.

After four hours of surgery Holly is now ready for a life-flight to the nearest hospital.

Turns out the nearest hospital is 3 days away, you are smack dead in the middle of the ocean and have to figure out a way to keep her alive with what you have on board. Taking a risk of putting her in the air so far away is much too risky from your location.

While you were operating on Holly all the boats in the search have been rerouted to the one you are on knowing that you are going in the right direction, and they want to build a sort if shield so that if the ship does try and turn back they will have to go through a thorough search.

You stay with Holly with the paramedics all of you taking a rotation sort of like the intensive care unit. As you are sitting with her you think back to how she was found, the life ring, you need to see it that ring right away, Dt. Beiste brings it down an you both analyze every bloody part of it. The life ring had been approved by OSHA and has met all the requirements. The manufactures label is still visible; you make a call to them and have them fax you over a list of customers.

While you are waiting you go back to your laptop and add the new information in hopes to find some sort of connection between anything.

It's now your turn to sleep, something you have not been able to do in the three days you have been on the water, you go through the information one more time while giving a copy to Dt. Beiste hoping maybe she will see something you don't. The name of the life saving flotation ring is bothering you for some reason, but you keep that to yourself not wanting to lead anyone in one direction and be wrong, you will gather their thoughts after a few hours of rest.

When you finally fall asleep you are again brought into a dream land where Brittany is with you, alive and safe, all you want to do is hold her even if it's only for one more second, one more breath, that's all and you will do anything to have that chance. You wake up alone and an emptiness comes over you, you decide that after all this madness is over and you both make it out alive, she is the only one for you and you are going to make sure she's knows that by making her your wife. You want her to know that if you two are ever apart again for whatever reason she will have a s token of your love although you know that either of you don't need material possessions to make that possible…

Brittany has cried herself to sleep once again, not knowing what time of day it is, how many days she has been there, she is given two meals a day, a man comes down and shoves a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her mouth doesn't even let her chew then pours water in her mouth and tapes her back up. Brittany knows that she has to endure anything they have to offer for any chance to see Santana again; she is the only thing that is only thing keeping her going it's like pure adrenaline.

Brittany is in and out of sleep when the man with the accent comes face to face with her, her eyes go wide as she again knows immediately who it is... the connection to Joe Hart makes perfect sense now, but killing him does not, clearly he has no regard for life, not even to his so called friends...


	28. Chapter 27

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Follow me on tumblr for hints or sneak peeks at … brittanasanatomy

Again, thank you all so much for the follows, PM's & reviews, thanks so much for the love!

Chapter 27

You have a new found fire now, knowing your girl is alive; nothing is going to stop you. You have almost a whole army supporting you and on their way to save her as well. You sat down with Dt. Beiste and the crew and figured out that the next stop will be in Ireland. You were given some names from Rachel and found out that a foreign exchange student named Rory had stayed with her, they were his host family.

Rory and his family also have ties to the fishing industry along the Atlantic Ocean, so it appears to be a good lead, well it's the only lead.

Brittany is fearing the worst as the man she recognizes comes up to her, he pulls her up and begins to unite her, he leads her out of the boiler room and into a bathroom. He then lets her shower and gets cleaned up. She is very leery of this and they do not speak to one another, she doesn't even want to chance it.

The water feels so good on her skin, washing all of the ugliness and blood away, she lets her mind wander back to Santana and their many encounters in the shower. God she misses her and her body so much, she knows that Santana is safety for her…

She imagines Santana is the one to wash her, down her long legs, and then back to her breast and down her arms, where she would grab her hand and give her a squeeze while taking in her bottom lip leading to a hand sliding down her back to her ass then-

"HURRY UP"

Shouts the man, becoming increasingly impatient waiting for her to wash up, Brittany is quickly shaken from her thoughts and rinses her body. She watches all the dry and fresh blood swirl down the drain then gets out.

She is greeting by a woman who dries her off, the man is now gone, and she lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Brittany goes to speak to the women feeling somewhat at ease but the woman slaps her across the mouth,

"Don't speak to me you evil slut"

At that she doesn't make another sound.

She watches the woman go to the closet and pull out a long elegant white wedding dress and turns towards Brittany.

She begins to dress her in the dress as tears begin to fall, the woman gets very angry with her as her tears are mixed with blood and just about to drip on the dress but hit the floor instead.

Unable to stop herself from crying the woman put a cloth around Brittany's eyes as she begins to do her hair.

After a good thirty minutes the cloth is removed and her makeup is all done up, she is threatened by the woman, that if she cries again her she will gouge her eyes out her sockets.

Brittany was taken to the deck of the boat where she was met by the man who came in earlier…

Rory

Fucking Rory!

All her ever wanted was her "pot of gold", ugh he was so disgusting in high school and even more now as he stood in his tux and top hat reaching out his arm for her to grab.

"This was all worth it, to ruin your life just like you ruined mine, and you falling in love through the process well that, that was just an added bonus to see your heart break and to see that stupid doctor feel the same pain as you made me feel."

At this point blood and tears were again flowing harder than before and the white dress had long streaks of red rolling down it.

"You know, you made such a fool out of me that my family shamed me, and I have never been welcomed back to the same way I was before I left for America, if they could only see me know, with you on my arm, awh, but no, you fucking bitch…"

Brittany spoke, her voice weak, but clear…

"I did nothing to you, I told you from the start I was not interested and you, you didn't listen and made this shit up in your own head not me, you will never touch me, not then and not now"

Rory then pushed Brittany down onto the ground where she did not attempt to get up as her ankles were tied together.

You can't believe the moment is finally here; you have come across a boat that is off of the radar, and are seconds away from entering the vessel with the coast guard along with authorities of Ireland…

Everyone is positioned in all different areas as the boat is now surround from all ends eluting no escape.

Brittany is pulled up by her hair and shoved into the wall.

"As much as I would love to marry you and earn back my families respect, there is someone waiting for your hand, I am here to take sure you arrived here and well I am getting a nice chunk of change as well, nothing better than selling your worthless ass…"

You look up, and you see her, you see Brittany, what the fuck, she is in a wedding dress, a fucking wedding dress a drug across the floor towards a priest.

"AwWw HELL NO!"

Before you can say anymore, or notice the blood stains, your mouth is covered by a hand, and Brittany is being held at gunpoint.

You've given up the cover and put her in more danger, there is nothing else left to do beside move in.

Brittany and the man are surrounded by a swarm of manpower, red dots all over the man's white tux, but the gun that he as on your girl is the only one you can see.

When you look to the man you notice it is not Rory, the man you thought it was, but he there and looking right through you, then her smirks at you and you can feel an over whelming sense of uneasiness, he is enjoying seeing the pain and hurt in your eyes, but not fear!

Brittany is still yet to see you as she is being drug across the floor and put in front of a priest with a gun to her head and arm and arm with an unknown man…

You can see the rope from under her dress and the hand cuffs around her writs as the flowers are placed in between them. You finally notice the blood stains all over the dress and fresh blood flowing through her open wounds, your heart is broken in pieces and after a brief moment of emptiness a fire is lit inside of you and you yell out,

"LET HER GO"

The man turns around and Brittany stiffens up at the sound of your voice.

She looks over her shoulder and sad blue eyes immediately meet intense brown, you see fresh tears falling, blood stained ones on her face, and you lose your breath for a second.

She shakes her head at you and mouths "I love you"

You can now feel your tears dropping from your eyes…

You are so over this whole thing and are tired of waiting, knowing the risk you make a run for it… and you leap for her…

"Bang, Bang"

You are shot and fall hitting your face on ground…

You hear other shots ring out.

When you go to pick your head up, you see a white high heels in front of you ankles tied together.

You grab onto them and pull her hard to the ground with you.

She melts into you as you've literally swept her off her feet, quite forcefully but with no choice.

Turns out as you were being shot the priest tried to grab the gun as it was firing, he was unable to keep you from being hit, but it was enough time to cause dysfunction, thus moving Brittany away from the man.

Bullets are flying through the air from all sides, you are holding Brittany.

"I got you babe"

You tell her to stay low while you are shielding her from the gunfire and crawling behind some old crates, just as you are about to get in behind her, you are hit again this time in the back, and you fall to your knees then onto your face once again.

Brittany is screaming, trying to pull you behind the crates with her hands still in cuffs, you can feel yourself starting to lose consciousness, and you can see her dress is now deep dark red from your blood…

Brittany stops pulling you and looks, up, she screeches;

"No you fucking don't!"

It's Rory just about to shoot you again and Brittany goes to shield you, when you see her going to this, your body takes over, as you pull yourself up to take another bullet, this time in the abdomen.

The noise you hear from Brittany's mouth is one you have never heard before, and hope to never again, then you hear another shot and a thump, you are joined on the ground with Rory, a bleeding bullet hole in between his eyes…

You are lifted pushed behind the crate by Dt. Bieste and are now lying on Brittany's lap bleeding from thee different places.

She is still crying brushing your hair out of your bruised face.

Dt. Bieste is trying to stop your bleeding all while trying to keep you both protected.

The gunfire has come to a stop and several people are getting taken into custody.

Except the man who was trying to marry Brittany was nowhere to be found…

That was until a gun was cocked in the back of Brittany's head…


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story is completely fictional.

Thanks for the follows & favorites, you all are great!

Chapter 29

There is nothing quite like the feeling of losing someone you love, it's painful, it's draining, it's fast and it's unexpected.

You find yourself feeling things you have no control over, and you are helpless, no control, no power, one wrong move can cause it to happen even faster than it already is…

Everything is flashing before your eyes as if you are watching a home movie of the memories you have shared together are a story, the story of a great love with a tragic ending.

An ending you wish to change, you will give anything to turn this around, how did you get to this point, where did you go wrong, why didn't you see it?

You are now the point where everything has come full circle, will this be the end for the both of you?

You can feel your heart beating right out your chest, probably the only thing keeping you conscious at this very moment, the moment where the love of your life, your soul mate, the one person who competes you in every way is facing the end of her life, more times than anyone should ever have to go through.

You are honestly in shock that so much has happened to your girl in the time that you have known her and everything that has happened to everyone that has become a part of your life…

Everything has slowed down completely and the sound of the gun cocking echoes out as if it is on a loud speaker, everyone is frozen on the spot, you are dead locked with stormy blue eyes, tears flowing down her face, her body deflating of all hope, and you can see it, you can see her giving up and it is killing you, it makes your body shutter from head to toe…

The man holding the gun to the back of Brittany's head doesn't have the same look in his eyes as he had before, you can see the fear, and you can see a weakness inside of him, a weakness you have seen before in yourself.

You are not one to admit that you have a weakness, but you do and it's Brittany, she makes you feel and do things you have never imagined before, she makes you want to be a better person, you have even found yourself being nicer at work, in the community, and to your family, shocker right?

You don't see her as a weakness or someone who makes you a softie so to speak, you see her as a strength and she brings out a side of you that you were not confident in, but are working on, showing kindness is not a weakness it's a strength, it takes more to be nice and kind than it does to be mean and shut people out.

The fact that someone else is trying to take her away from you is making you angry, and you are going to fight for her, do people not have any respect for people who are in a relationship, it means that two people want to be together if they wanted to be with someone else they would be right?

What makes the attempt to come between that of two people who love each other okay? It's not okay, it's disrespectful and it's a clear cut view of that persons character, character is who you are and what you do when people are not watching, it's your true self, and you are the only one who knows what your true self is, can you live with fact that you are not what people think, who you want people to believe you are?

Hiding behind the facade of who people think you are, how can you stand looking back at the person in the mirror knowing the evil you are doing to a person, and be a complete fake to everyone else.

It's then when you are not going to let some man who has been coming in between your relationship, some fake, someone who is living in a fantasy world take away what is universally meant for you.

You do not care who he is, what his connection is to Brittany, what pressing issues that he has causing him to act like this, you feel no empathy for him, for he has erased that on himself, no more sad sob story making people feel bad for him and empathize with him, he is wrong, he is evil, and he needs to be stopped!

The man begins to talk directly to you, telling you how much you do not deserve Brittany, and what he can do for her that you seemingly cannot, it's almost as if he is trying to convince himself instead of you, you know the connection you have with Brittany, and it's a connection that cannot be broken, or even bent for that matter, you block him out and you lock yourself back into Brittany.

She can see the shift in your eyes, and her eyes widen, the man yells out to you not to move or he will shoot, you laugh to yourself, like you are going to listen to this guy, your confidence is now beaming, you keep thinking about your love for Brittany and he love for you, reliving the moments as motivation not as the remembrance of what you had together…

You look down and see Rory, you also see his gun, it is right next to your foot, it's a bold move and can end up putting a bullet in Brittany's head, either by you or the man, the way he is holding her gives even the best sharp shooter a 50/50 chance, you are not a sharp shooter and have beaten worse odds…

You yell out to Brittany that you love her and you are so sorry that you cannot save her; you fall completely to the ground.

Brittany hunches over in defeat as the man pulls her tighter around her waist as she is trying to reach out for you, as his position changes in trying to keep her from you, you grab the gun that is now under your stomach and roll over quickly firing a shot that grazes right past Brittany in lighting speed and lands point blank in between the man's eyes to fast for him to even fire out a shot, he drops to his knees, you fire another shot to his chest and then falls backwards to the ground.

That is all you had left, you feel warn hands and tears grabbing at your face kissing you are you are fading away, you hear…

"Stay with baby, stay with me, please, hold on just a little longer, for us, please!"

A/N Thanks for sticking with me, it's been a very busy summer with work and some personal attacks as well, your messages have helped me and I am so honored that you all care so much, you have helped me through a difficult time! Thank You!


End file.
